Armor of the Cherry Blossom
by Keila Tenshi
Summary: The Armor of the Cherry Blossom was sent to another dimension to keep it from Talpa's grasp. Kim Doris has found the armor and has been sent to the Ronin Universe to help them defeat a new evil.... *New Chapter Uploaded*
1. Characters

Kim Doris: 17, is an honorable girl with great fighting skills and gymnastics skills. She's the daughter of John Doris, archaeologist, and Flora Doris, history professor who died when Kim was twelve. She started taking gymnastics lessons when she was four and when she was nine she started taking martial arts lessons after she got beat up for her stubborn bravery at not giving the bullies her lunch money. She showed a great affinity for both and before she was fifteen was equal to her teacher. When she was twelve White Gold came to her and has been with her ever since. She was chosen by the Armor of the Cherry Blossom to wear it and use it to fight the evil that will consume both worlds if not stopped. Medium height, slender, mid-back length brown hair with bright gold highlights, light-violet and blue eyes with gold flecks.

  
  


Margo Little: 17, is not at all like her last name. She, like Kento, is an avid eater and a great cook (not like Kento), but that doesn't mean she doesn't look good or isn't quick. She takes kickboxing as both a aerobic exercise and fight style. She is one of Kim's two best friends and is pulled into the battle when Rhon's lackey's kidnap her and Joanie to push back Kim and make her surrender, boy did he grab the wrong two girls! Medium height, some-what heavy built but slender, waist length black hair, dark brown eyes.

  
  


Joanie Carr: 17, she's a loud-mouthed, sarcastic, smart individual. Her computer skills are incredible and she takes Ti Chi as a fight style and relaxer. She's also pulled into this when Rhon takes her hostage along with Margo to make Kim surrender to him. Wrong idea! Tall, slender, short blonde hair, dark blue eyes.

  
  


Rhon: the Shadow Lord of the Shadow Lands dimension. The last battle he was in for the Earth destroyed most of the Yamabushi Monks. They did succeed in trapping him back into his world. He is now trying to return to take what he thinks is his, Earth. Tall, built, formless at first, but then comes with long black hair and near white blue eyes.

  
  


Tor: Shadow Knight 1. He's an elven Shadow Slave whose Razor Flute can cast the energies of sleep and possession. He's the most loyal of Rhon's Shadow Knights and is not really a fighter and relies mostly on stealth. Tall, slender, light-blue skin, pointed ears, ice blue eyes, blue hair to shoulders.

  
  


Matarhal: Shadow Knight 2. She's from India and has the power to shoot fire from her mouth. She's got six arms and six different weapons. She's a wicked fighter and doesn't play by the rules. Tall, slender, black hair to her waist, gold skin, black eyes with gold pupils.

  
  


Boeg: Shadow Knight 3. He's a warrior who relies more on his strength then his brain. His powers is a double-bladed ax that sends energy surges at his opponents. Tall, built, bald, brown eyes.

  
  


Releian: Shadow Knight 4. She's one of Rhon's most powerful and mysterious warriors with the ability to shoot comet like energy bolts from her hands. She's very beautiful and seductive and more dangerous than a black widow spider. Short, slender, waist length silken black hair, green-blue eyes.

  
  


White Gold: he is the companion to the bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom. He came with Jun when he appeared from the other dimension, although not seen. He rescued Kim when she was twelve and has been with her since, protecting her and consoling her. A large white wolf with gold eyes.

  
  


Jun: last Yamabushi Monk. He was chosen by the Monks to take the Armor to the other world and to protect it till the bearer came to it. He is powerful and helps Kim when she comes to the other world. His staff is like that of the Staff of the Ancient only in a triangle and has bells hanging off the bottom. Tall, slender, white hair past shoulders, ice blue eyes.


	2. Part One: The Legend

The Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part One: The Legend

  
  


Another Japan; Another World

"Do I smell bacon and eggs?" John Doris asked walking into the kitchen.

"Especially for you dad," Kim Doris, 17, said smiling handing a warm plate.

John sighed and took the plate from her. "Thank you," he said.

"I even made some for you Yamato-san," she said handing him a plate with a small bow.

The Japanese man took the plate with a speculative look on his face while he bowed back. "Thank you," he said.

Kim grinned, her light violet and dark blue eyes dancing, the golden flecks within them radiating light. She turned around and flung her mid-back pont-tail of brown hair with natural, bright gold highlights back over her shoulder. She went back to scrambling eggs and frying bacon.

"This is so good," John sighed after a bite. "Not that I don't appreciate your mothers cooking Haruo, but and American meal is good now and again," he said.

Haruo took a bite and chewed, exploring the new taste. He swallowed and nodded liking it. "How were you able to convince my mother to let you use the kitchen Kim-san?" he asked.

"It wasn't easy that's for sure, but I'm a really good talker," Kim answered.

Silently a beautiful, sleek white wolf came down stairs. He moved to Kim's side and gently butted her leg.

Kim took a piece of bacon and fed it to the wolf with an affectionate rubbing of his head and a, "Good morning White Gold."

The wolf's intelligent, alert, and quick gold eyes met hers with the same affectionate look and greeting Kim had given him.

Kim stood up again as Chieko Yamato entered wearing a kimono with a soft flower design and looking everything like a traditional Japanese woman.

"Good morning Yamato-san," Kim said bowing respectfully.

"Just Chieko Kim," she said. "Is what I smell the American meal you promised?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Kim handed her a plate.

"Now let's see if you cook as good as you said you do," she said going to the head of the table.

"You won't be disappointed Chieko. My daughter is a very good cook," John said.

"I agree with John mother, she is," Haruo said.

Kim grinned as she sat down at the table. "Thank you."

Chieko took a bite as everyone watched. "I like it," she said after a moment. "Much better than McDonald's."

"Mother!" Haruo exclaimed startled that his traditional mother would know what McDonalds was.

"Son, I'm not THAT set in my ways."

Everyone laughed.

A few moments later Kim was doing the dishes and arguing with Chieko who wanted to help and John and Haruo were preparing to leave for the archaeological dig they worked on together. They were trying to find the hidden tomb of an ancient lord who ruled the area.

"We'll see you two later at lunch," John said. "And remember that if you need us we're right down the hill."

"Dad we should know by now, we've been hearing that for a week!"

John smiled and kissed Kim on the head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too dad," Kim said as her father walked out the door.

John stuck his head back into the room. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Kim..."

"Yes dad?"

"No more repeats of yesterday please," he said. He was referring to the fight Kim got into when she went to town to shop for eggs and bacon for that morning and some of the local boys started teasing her. Before John and Haruo and others had gotten there to stop it, Kim had fought off half of them. She had grown up learning how to fight when a local gang had beat her up for her stubborn bravery at not paying them to pass. The fighting plus her gymnastics training made her a very dangerous opponent. But she had a rule to usually wait for her opponent to throw the first punch before she fought back, unless her situation called for otherwise. Usually Kim could talk her way out of most situations, and sometimes into them.

"They started it," Kim argued.

"They might have thrown the first punch but you caused them to with your insult," John countered.

Kim sighed. "But they started it."

"Kim, no fights."

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. I'll see you at lunch."

"Kim?" Chieko said.

"Yes?"

"I find working in the garden very relaxing. Would you like to join me?"

"Certainly," Kim said. She liked gardening. She and White Gold followed Chieko out to the terrace garden next to the house. They began working.

"Do you know the legend of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom?" Kim asked after a while.

Chieko looked at her sharply. "Why do you ask?" she said slowly.

"Well you know how interested I am in legends and mythology," Kim started.

"Yes."

"Well, I've heard some of the workers talking about the legend of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom and I was wondering if you knew anything about it since you've lived here all you're life and I can't find anything about it in any of my books and on the Internet."

Chieko looked at White Gold who looked her in the eyes. Chieko understood and got slowly to her feet. "Come," she said moving to the porch and sitting on a low stool. "Sit before me and listen well."

Kim sat cross legged before Chieko's stool.

"A long, long time ago something happened here. A man appeared dressed in priest's clothes but like none seen before on the island. With him he carried a set of armor more beautiful and powerful than any other armor seen before. The local lord, the same one your father is looking for, sent some of his soldiers to capture this armor. The priest was a great and powerful warrior and he defeated the lord's soldiers easily. The lord, a smart man if not wise, was awed by this and made friends with this priest. The lord asked if anything could be done to make up for his mistake at sending his soldiers after him. The priest demanded that the lord order his people to stay in their homes for one week with out leaving them or even looking out the windows on the pain of death. The lord agreed to this and ordered it. The priest staid away from the lord for the one week and when he returned at the end of it he returned without the armor. The priest soon became the lord's chief advisor. Long were those years of peace when the lord ruled with the priest beside him. But the lord's son and heir didn't like the priest and the priest knew it so when the lord died the priest disappeared as well never to be seen again. Legend has it the during that one week he opened up one of the hills around here and placed the armor in it and that is where he went when he disappeared," Chieko finished.

"I wonder if he's still alive?" Kim mused.

"He is," Chieko said simply.

Kim looked at her.

"Some say that all the while he was with the lord he never aged. And he was with the lord for some forty years."

"Wow," Kim said thoughtfully. Some thing about the legend had hit a spot inside her memory. As she was exploring this her left hand idly drew in the dirt next to the edge of the porch. She said softly, "Armor of the Cherry Blossom, why does it ring a bell to me?"

Chieko got to her feet to go into the garden when she looked down at Kim who still sat with a look of deep thought on her face while she searched her memory. Chieko smiled. But her smile turned to surprised shock when she saw what Kim's left hand idly drew. She sat down staring at the kanji of peace Kim had drawn. She looked over at White Gold who sat next to Kim. She met the wolf's gold eyes and knew for certain. She looked back at the kanji. "Kim?" she said.

"Yes Chieko?"

"I want to tell you another part of the legend. One only my family knows."

Kim looked up at Chieko curiously.

"One of my ancestors who lived here at that time witnessed something no one else did the night the priest came. She saw the sky open for him."

"You mean a portal?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Chieko said. "He walked out of the portal and it closed after him. My ancestor witnessed this because she was right in front of it. She was young and no one believed her. Then that week no one could come or look out of their houses, she stole away and saw the priest, staff in hand, create the Temple of the Armor. He saw her and she was afraid for her life, but he only smiled and beckoned her to him. She came and he put her on his knee and told her a prophecy. He said that the armor was the Armor of the Cherry Blossom and represented peace. He told her that he had came from another world. He told her that the armor had been stolen from an evil force that would have used it for evil means and that his priest hood had sent him with the armor to this other world to protect it from the evil. He then told her that many, many, many years from then a person will come who will have the spirit and heart to become the bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom. That person will have to go back to the world where the armor came from and help other Armor bearers to fight a great evil. He said that he had to protect the armor until the person who would claim it came." Chieko stopped and studied the confused, thoughtful, fearful look on her face far a few moments. Then she looked at the kanji of peace Kim had drawn. "Why don't you go for a walk while I make lunch," she suggested.

"All right," Kim nodded. Her mind was racing trying to handle and compute everything that was told her and what she was feeling. She needed a walk to help sort things out. A usually quick thinking and open minded girl this had her stumped. she got to her feet and made her way down the hill where the house was, White Gold following her. She turned back and saw Chieko look at her and then wave. Kim waved back then continued on.

Chieko watched the figure disappear down the hill. "Good luck," she said softly. She turned her back and entered the house.


	3. Part Two: The Discovery

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Two: The Discovery

  
  


Another Japan, Another World

Kim's mind dizzily raced so much that she was barely conscious of the forest around her. The legend, the words Armor of the Cherry Blossom, they all seemed so familiar to her. But why?

White Gold with a gentle but to her leg moved Kim easily off the well-known forest path and onto an almost hidden one. He led her through the forest keeping her on track with gentle buts of his head. He knew where she had to go.

The gentle almost flat slope of the ground suddenly sloped upward.

Kim froze her confusion leaving her as she looked up the hill and around her, not recognizing anything. "Where did you lead me?" she demanded White Gold.

The wolf just started climbing the hill.

Kim shrugged and went after him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

White Gold still didn't respond, he just kept going up.

Kim kept following. *_If this hill is high enough maybe I can see where I need to go to get back._* she thought. She took five more steps and stopped to look around. She looked up to see White Gold looking at her. "I'm coming," she told him. Kim took another step and suddenly the ground broke beneath her. She screamed as she fell.

She landed hard on her side and laid there for a moment until the stars of pain cleared her vision before she moved to see if anything was broken. Nothing being broken she got to her feet.

She cried out and took a defensive position as something landed beside her.

It was White Gold.

Kim glared at the wolf. "Where in the _world_ did you bring me?" she demanded. Looking around her all she saw was darkness. She stood on a marble floor in a vast hall.

The wolf licked her hand then turned away.

Kim's eyes followed where the wolf was looking and saw a huge set of doors at the other end of the hall. The ornate gold doors were open wide enough for her to get through. A soft light glowed through it.

Curiosity winning over caution, she moved slowly towards and through the doors, her body tense, her senses stretched to their limits.

White Gold moved along beside her, also tense and alert.

The room she was now in had torches lining the walls glinting off of the marble floor and walls and many sets of samurai armor that lined the top of the shallow pit which the stairs she faced went into. On the other side of the pit was a dias with stairs leading up to it, and on top of it stood the most beautiful set of armor Kim had ever seen.

Slowly she stepped down the stairs leaving White Gold there, and walked across the shallow pit towards the armor.

It was white and gold and shone in the light. Above it glowed an orb of white with the kanji of peace in gold in the middle.

"The Armor of the Cherry Blossom," she whispered.

Suddenly White Gold growled and crouched down his white hackles raising.

Kim went tense and did a back round-off out of the way as one of the samurai's came to life and jumped at her with his sword drawn. She landed on her feet and took a defensive position. "Whoever you are I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get out."

He sprung at her slashing. She ducked the sword and then stepped into him. Her left arm blocked his and moved around to immobilize it. The flat of her right hand slammed into his stomach and then she flipped him over her shoulder. She moved away and kept her defensive position.

White Gold sprung at him and got the sword away while he was on his back.

The samurai got to his feet and turned to the girl. He froze. "The sign," he said.

Kim still held the defensive position, fists in front of her face, body tense.

He moved to the nearest samurai with a shield and grabbed it. He turned the mirror-like part towards her.

Kim froze when she saw her reflection. Glowing golden on her forehead was the kanji of peace, the same one in the orb. Her hand slowly went up to touch it. She looked at the samurai. "The legend is true," she said.

"Yes," the samurai said removing his helmet. White hair fell about his shoulders and in front of his ice blue eyes.

"And then so is the prophecy told Chieko's ancestor," she said turning to look at the armor. She turned back around quickly to face the samurai who had magically changed into priest's clothes. Realization dawned on her. "The prophecy _you_ told Chieko's ancestor," she said.

"I am Jun, the protector of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom and the last of the Yamabushi Monks," he said bowing.

"And from another world," Kim said.

"Yes."

"Too weird."

"You have been chosen to be the bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom. And it has chosen well."

"I was always good in fighting and gymnastics," Kim said.

"You will need it for your battles with the other Ronins in their world," Jun said.

"Wait a minute!" Kim exclaimed. "_Their_ world?"

"Yes. You have to fight with them against this evil that, with your coming, is most probably rising."

"What if I don't want to go?" she asked stubbornly.

"If you do not go then _both_ worlds will be lost as well as all of the people you love," Jun said.

Kim realized this was true. She had already made up her mind to go anyway but she wanted to keep her options open. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"First I would like to know your name."

"Kim Doris."

Jun bowed. "I welcome you Kim Doris, bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom, the Armor of Peace."

Kim returned his bow.

"You will first receive your armor orb here and some brief explanation and training in it and then I'll send you on your way, along with White Gold, trust him."

"You know White Gold?" Kim asked. She knelt down next to the wolf and buried her hands in his neck.

"White Gold belongs to the Armor of the Cherry Blossom bearer. I didn't see him until he took my weapon or else I wouldn't have attacked you," Jun explained.

Kim gently squeezed White Gold who licked her face. "He saved my life one night when I was twelve. The night my mom died. He's been with me every since," Kim finished hugging the wolf tightly. White Gold licked her face and gently wagged his tail.

"As it should be," Jun said sympathetically.

Kim closed her eyes briefly against the tears and the memory. She had an urge to touch the scar, barely visible now, that extended from her shoulder to her neck. She fought it and then got to her feet saying, "Now then, what about this armor orb?"

Jun led her to the top of the dias. "Take the orb and call out Armor of the Cherry Blossom-Tao Heiwa!"

Kim reached out and took the orb in her hand. When she touched it she knew she was doing the right thing. It _felt_ right. She held it above her head and called out,

"ARMOR OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM-TAO HEIWA!" 

Suddenly in a flash of gold and white she was surrounded by cherry blossoms and ribbons of gold and white covered her and then it all disappeared leaving her in the beautiful armor of white and gold. Kim opened her eyes and looked down at herself. "Wow," she breathed. Gently she pulled out her weapon, a sword in the European style, from it's scabbard on her left hip. the handle was white ivory, light and graceful with gold carvings on it. The blade was sharp and pure and shone brightly in the light.

Jun watched her awed and relieved. "Now then your power call is 'Blossom Burst!' It sends electric energy through your opponent if pointed at them. If the sword is in the ground and it is called a cherry tree will appear in full blossom and take your opponent into it's heart."

"What will it do?" Kim asked.

"It will heal the evil within them if they are a minor evil. If they are more evil than that they have to be willing to change for it to heal, other than that it just holds them for a while and weakens them."

Kim looked at her sword then closed her eyes. She could feel the power surge through her. "I understand," she said.

Jun smiled and nodded. "Good, very good. Now let's see if you can power down into your sub-armor."

"Huh?"

"Concentrate on powering down."

Kim made a brief command to herself and suddenly she was in gold and white sub-armor. "Cool."

"Now concentrate more and go into your street clothes," Jun said.

Kim did so and suddenly she was in her street clothes.

"All right. Now power into your sub-armor."

Kim concentrated and did so.

"Very good. Now whenever you wish to go into your full armor call out 'Armor of the Cherry Blossom-Tao Heiwa!'"

Kim nodded. "Anything else?" she asked powering down into her street clothes.

"Your quickness and fighting skills have increased. So has your acrobatic ability."

"In other words I can leap tall buildings in a single bound?"

"More like a couple of bounds, but yes," Jun said. "Now then, you know the basics, everything else you must learn on your own. I will return with you but I can give you only limited help and advice."

"Just as long as I get some," Kim said.

"Are you ready?"

Kim sighed and looked down at White Gold. He looked into her eyes and his gold ones seemed to say, "Have no fear." She turned to Jun. "I'm ready."

Jun nodded and turned towards the shallow pit. Suddenly he pulled out of the air a staff. It was as tall as he was and at the top a triangle was formed by three bars of equal length. A softly glowing orb hung in the middle of the triangle. Bells hung from the bottom bar and rung softly.

The softly glowing orb began to glow brighter and more intense. As Kim watched she thought that with the brightness of the light she would be forced to look away, but found it easy to look at. The bells that hung down began to animate themselves and their tone was soft and sweet. Both the light and the ringing grew in intensity until Kim finally had to close her eyes. Suddenly the light was gone.

Behind her closed eyes Kim could feel another light. She opened her eyes to discover that she now stood alone in a cave, the sun being the new light she felt.

Slowly Kim stepped out of the cave, White Gold at her side. She looked around to find herself looking at a lake as the sun was setting behind it, behind Mt. Fuji.


	4. Part Three: Visions and a New Place

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Three: Visions and a New Place

  
  


Ronin Japan

Alone, his violet eyes closed, Sage meditated. The calm breeze tried in vain to blow away the flop of gold hair that hung in front of his left eye. The forest was calm, the weather was cool, but what Sage saw as he meditated surprised him.

A vision came to him. Pictures in quick succession ran through his mind.

First a staff the same make as the Staff of the Ancient, only in a triangle and with bells appeared. Next was a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The blooms suddenly burst off the tree and gathered together. They disappeared leaving gold and white armor in their place. Then a flash of brown and gold passed before it. A pair of wise and powerful gold eyes followed it. They blinked and were gone.

Sage gasped and his eyes snapped open as a new vision came to him with a feeling even more evil than what he felt from Talpa. A darkness appeared like a cloak upon a formless figure that was tall and built. Then the darkness in the hood took on two points of near white blue fire that locked into his heart and wrenched it with the evil coming from it. The vision left him.

For a long time he sat there, the echo of the evil still stirring in his heart making him unconscious to everything around him. Finally a thought crossed his mind, *I have to tell the others.* He got to his feet and bolted for the mansion nearby.

"When's dinner ready?" Kento whined for the eleventh time in twenty minutes. He was tall and brawny with grayish/blue hair and blue yes. When he wasn't complaining about his stomach he was thinking about fighting.

"Kento will you stop complaining!" Cye exclaimed, his softly English accented voice taking on a note of annoyance. He was tall and slender with auburn hair and sea blue eyes. He was a gourmet cook and Kento's best friend.

Rowen chuckled softly from behind his book. Tall and slender, he brushed back a strand of natural blue colored hair. Cye and Kento argued with each other so much he was used to it, nearly. His blue eyes returned to the page he was reading. He had an IQ of 250, but didn't like to brag about it.

Ryo entered the room then from the kitchen where he had entered the house after playing basketball with 8 year old Yulie. White Blaze, his white tiger, followed after him. White Blaze had been with him since the fateful day his father had been killed by a wild animal while on a photo shoot. Ryo was tall and slender with black hair and what some people called 'tiger blue' eyes. He froze after taking three steps into the room an ominous feeling washing over him.

"What's wrong Ryo?" Yulie asked entering the room. His blue eyes looked up at him with concern as he straightened his brown hair, or tried too.

Everyone turned to look at Ryo as the an ominous feeling swept over them.

Suddenly Sage entered the room, out of breath and pale. He froze when he saw the expressions on his friend's faces. "You feel it too then?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Another evil comes," Ryo whispered.

Mia entered the room preparing to announce dinner. When she saw her friends expressions she froze her blue eyes looking at each one in turn. "Not another one," she whispered. Her hand moved to twist nervously at a strand of her long brown hair as she remembered the battles with Talpa.

A rhythmic ringing came to them then. Following soon after was a light in the middle of the living room. Soon the light faded into the orb in the middle of the Staff of the Ancient and left standing there four figures familiar to the Ronins from the NeatherRealms. Lady Kayura, and the three former Warlords to Talpa, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet. 

"Unfortunately yes Mia, another one comes," Kayura said. She was small and slender but extremely powerful. Her near black blue hair was pulled back form her face and her blue eyes shone clear. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were all tall and built. Dais had long white hair and a patch over his right blue eye. Cale had dark blue hair and a scar over his right blue eye. Sekhmet had green hair and black eyes; some people thought that he was related to reptiles, he never said anything to confirm it.

"We felt it," Ryo said. He gestured to the furnishings with his hands meaning for everyone to sit. 

"I didn't just feel it," Sage said. "I i_saw_/i it."

Everyone looked at him startled.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Sage said.

Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet stood against one wall while Kayura sat next to Ryo, Mia, and Rowen on the couch. Kento sat in an armchair while Cye sat cross-legged on the floor next to him. Yulie sat cross-legged next to White Blaze who laid on the floor next to the couch. Sage took his usual position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sage sighed trying to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath and described the evil he felt and saw.

"This guy sounds like bad news," Cye remarked thoughtfully.

"He is," Cale said darkly. He remembered the feelings he and the others had gotten before coming. The cold, evil, dark feeling.

"Who is it?" Rowen asked.

"If we knew I could look on the Internet for anything on him," Mia said.

"I do know who he is. His name is Rhon, he is the Shadow Lord of the Shadow Lands. It was said that he is even more powerful than Talpa. He tried to enter the Earth and capture it much like Talpa tried, and was driven back by the Ancient and Yamabushi Monks. But driving him back severely depleted the resources of the Yamabushi Monks and the battle with Talpa destroyed the rest, except for the Ancient. It seems as if he is trying to make a come back and take what he thinks is his, Earth," Kayura explained. Her grip on the Staff of the Ancient tightened as she remembered her mindless incarceration under Talpa's control. Her memories had been returned to her when Ryo had broken the necklace Talpa had used to keep control over her. Then Talpa's evil priest had possessed her and the only way she had been saved was when Anubis, one of Talpa's former Warlords had forced his armor on her and given her life for her.

"Well let him come! We'll send him home crying!" Kento exclaimed.

"It's not as easy as that Kento. Rhon nearly destroyed all of the Yamabushi Monks," Kayura gently chided. She got to her feet and raised the Staff over her head. The orb glowed and five armor orbs came from it. The red one went to Ryo, the orange one to Kento, the light blue one to Cye, the dark blue one to Rowen, and the green one to Sage. They took them and let the old familiar power enter them again. They transformed into their subarmors.

"We will help you fight Rhon. To defeat him will take i_a lot_/i of power, probably even more than what was used to destroy Talpa," Dais commented.

Sage, who had been silently thinking during this, cleared his throat. "There was something else in my vision," he said. He looked down at the floor remembering the gold and white armor.

"What was it?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe it's something that'll help us," Rowen said.

"It was another Armor," Sage said simply.

There was silence as everyone stared at him.

"Another Armor?!" Kento exclaimed.

Kayura looked deep in thought remembering something from her past. "What colors where it?" she asked.

"White and gold. Also there was a cherry tree in full blossom with it. The blossoms burst and gathered together, and when they disappeared they left the Armor," Sage described. "There was also another staff in it."

"What do you mean?" Sekhmet asked.

"It looked like the Staff of the Ancient, only the orb was in the middle of a triangle and it had bells on the bottom instead of rings."

Kayura gasped remembering. "Jun," she whispered barely audible.

Everyone looked at her.

"I thought it was only a legend," she said softly.

"What?" Mia gently prodded.

"According to the stories I heard as a child the Armors used to be separate before Talpa got them. Only there were ten Armors then."

"i_Ten_/i," Cale exclaimed.

Everyone was startled by this news.

"I thought my grandfather mentioned that there was ten armors but I wasn't sure," Mia said.

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Rowen asked.

"It was stolen from Talpa before he could take it and make it one with the other Armors. Compared individually to all of the other Armors, this one is twice as powerful i_and_/i has the ability to cure evil."

"What happened to it?" Sekhmet asked.

"According to what I heard it was taken by a Yamabushi Monk into another dimension to protect it, out of Talpa's reach. It was called the Armor of the Cherry Blossom, the Armor of Peace. I never thought it was real," Kayura said.

"Well it seems it is. _And_ it's going to make a come back too," Cye commented.

"We'll need it in the fight," Dais said.

"Finding it will be impossible though," Rowen commented. "It's in another world."

"I don't think we're supposed to find it. It's supposed to find us," Kayura said after letting her senses roam. She closed her eyes and a sudden feeling of familiarity that she hadn't felt in a long time made her gasp.

"What's wrong?" Dais asked her concerned.

"Nothing," Kayura said thinking that what she felt was impossible. "I'm just tired."

Ryo looked over and saw Yulie had nearly fallen asleep next to White Blaze. "It's starting to get late and everyone looks tired," Ryo commented. "Let's continue this tomorrow and also maybe get some practice in."

Everyone agreed. Mia extended an invitation to Kayura and the former Warlords who took it. She showed them there rooms while carrying a sleeping Yulie up to his. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento piled into Kento's van and he took them each home.

Sage was the last one Kento dropped off. As Sage got out Kento noticed a girl walking down the street. He whistled softly. "Do you know her?" he asked Sage.

Sage looked.

She was of medium height, slender build, and her waist length, bangless, brown with gold highlights hair was pulled up into a pony tail with parts of it hanging loose.

"No," he said. "But I guess I should."

Kento moaned. "Will you please give me someone to flirt with?" he asked.

Sage just grinned at him, and closed the door to the van. He looked down the street and saw her disappear into a building nearby. "I guess tomorrow." He waved as Kento drove off. Sage went passed his father's dojo that was connected to the two story western style house. The rest of Sage's night was normal. He ate dinner with his parents, practiced with his father in the dojo, and then went to sleep. But his dreams were filled with the visions he had seen that day, his only comfort the other Staff of the Ancient and the Armor of the Cherry Blossom.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim was startled by her surroundings. The lake, Mt. Fuji, everything scared her. She turned around and gasped when she found the cave gone and forest behind her.

Her mind reeled in panic. *Think!* she thought forcing the panic down. She turned back and her breath caught as the sun disappeared behind the mountain. "Wow," she breathed.

She flinched as the last rays of the sun shone a bright piece of metal near her. Curiously Kim turned towards it and found it to be a key resting on top of a note. She picked it up and read:

Kim,  
The key is to a house in the   
city where you can stay. Here's the   
directions. Good luck.  
Jun

"I guess this is part of my help," she said to White Gold. She sighed and put the key into her pocket. A piece of her hair fell into her face and she pushed it back. Looking at the map she considered it for a wile. "White Gold, since we're going into a city where people might not respond to good to wolves. I think you should find your own way where people can't see you," Kim said sitting on her knees in front of the wolf.

White Gold whined.

Kim laughed. "Don't give me i_that_/i," she said. "I know you can do it! You did it that night when you saved me. Startled the heck out of my dad when you came through the open window at the hospital. Good thing I was on the first floor!"

White Gold barked and wagged his tail.

Kim laughed and got to her feet. "Come on, let's go."

With a confidant, knowing stride that covered her fear, Kim moved through the city looking for her temporary home. Three hours, and five stops for directions later, Kim reached the street. She stood at the top of it and looked down it. Seven two story houses stood very closely side by side next to each other on the left side, her side of the street. Normal houses took the rest of it. On the right side, in the middle of the street stood a traditional style Japanese dojo with a western house attached to it. A van was in front of it.

Kim started down the street checking the numbers on the houses while getting the key out. Her eyes slid across the street where a young man with golden blonde hair was getting out of the van. She looked away as she reached the last two story house in the row and found it to have the same number as that on the note. She unlocked and opened the door.

The apartment was comfortably, if not wonderfully, furnished. The refrigerator was full, the heater was on at comfortable temperature, and the telephone worked.

Kim sighed at the sound of the dial tone and quickly looked up a delivery pizza parlor in the phone book. She was about to dial when she wondered how she was going to pay for it. Grumbling angrily she hung up and looked through the refrigerator again. Choosing a TV dinner she put it in the microwave and turned it on.

Pulling her pony tail out and shaking her hair she opened the back door and went outside to sit on one of the chairs on the small back porch to wait for White Gold.

Tiredly she closed her eyes and let her body relax. She slipped unwillingly into a deep sleep.

In the darkness of her consciousness she heard a ringing, even more sweeter than the bells on Jun's staff. A light appeared with the ringing. A person formed out of the light. The form was of a man dressed in the same type of priest clothes with a hat pulled low over his eyes. A feeling of immense power washed over Kim. "You are?" she asked softly.

"The Ancient, Kim Doris, Bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom," he told her.

Kim looked at him startled. "Y-you know me?" She felt small in his presence, felt like a child.

"I know all the Armor Bearers."

"Please tell me, who are they?" Kim asked.

"I cannot tell you that. That's something you must figure out for yourself."

"Oh," Kim said looking down. She trembled slightly.

The Ancient touched her on the head gently and the feelings vanished from her.

Kim looked up.

"I need to show you something Kim. Something that will help you understand the past, your Armor, and the new evil."

Kim nodded.

The Ancient moved behind her and gently took her by the shoulder and waved his hand in front of them. The darkness changed and standing before them stood ten, hers included, armors on a dias in a traditional Japanese-styled building.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

"In the past. The time after Talpa, Emperor of the Dark Dynasty had captured the Armors, but before he made them one," the Ancient said. "Watch."


	5. Part Four: The Past is Now Again

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Four: The Past is Now Again

  
  


Ronin Japan

The sliding door to the room opened and Kim stepped back gasping. The force of the evil that came with the person who entered hit her like a punch. The Ancient tightened his grip on her shoulder and the feelings subsided. 

"That is a part of your power, you can feel evil. It will take some getting used to. When you get back you'll have to train yourself to feel for it but try not to feel it when you are in it's presence. It's like a warning system," he explained.

The person who entered was a man. He was tall and dark, his eyes holding an evil within them that Kim didn't like. He walked over to the armors and stood before them. He laughed evilly. "Stolen right from under their noses," he said softly running his hand over the red set of armor. He turned away and moved to the middle of the room. "Badamon!" he ordered.

A misty form appeared in the air. The mist became the solid form of a man. He was dressed in traditional robes and a wicked look flashed in his eyes. "Yes my lord Talpa?" he asked.

Kim was filled with immediate disgust.

"I wish to be rid of this mortal body. Let us begin."

"Yes my lord," Badamon hissed. He began chanting low words that made Kim cringe back against the Ancient. She concentrated hard and was able to reduce the feeling of evil floating around her senses.

Badamon quit chanting as Talpa's form suddenly flickered and grew dim. It disappeared and the only thing left was a floating head in the form of an elaborate armor helmet surrounded by darkness. He laughed. "Now it is time," he said. "Armor of Corruption," he said.

The brown, black, and red colored armor became a ball of brown, red, and black light that flew into the darkness surrounding Talpa.

"Armor of Illusions."

The pink and green colored armor followed suit.

"Armor of Venom."

The green, red, and brown colored armor disappeared.

"Armor of Cruelty."

The dark blue, yellow, brown, and red colored armor was gone.

Suddenly an explosion sounded nearby. A soldier entered the room. "Sir! The Yamabushi Monks are attacking!"

"Hold them off! I need more time!" Talpa ordered.

The soldier bowed and left.

"Armor of Hardrock."

The orange and brown colored armor disappeared in a swirl of it's colors.

"Armor of Torrent."

The light blue colored armor was gone into the darkness that was slowly taking shape.

Four Armors remained.

Another explosion sounded closer by and the sounds of battle could be heard.

"Armor of Strata."

The dark blue colored armor disappeared.

Kim found herself whispering, "Come on! You've got to stop him!" Her breathing was becoming faster and her body was tense with want to stop him.

"Armor of Halo."

The green colored armor was gone and the darkness gained more form. The form of armor.

Two more armor's were left.

Suddenly a soldier came flying through the rice paper wall. He hit the floor and smoke poured out of the openings.

Standing in the hole was the Ancient. Behind him was Jun and another man who looked like an older version of Jun. A white tiger stood with them.

Kim gasped as she recognized White Gold with them.

"Armor of Wildfire," Talpa said ignoring them.

The red colored armor disappeared into the darkness. The darkness swirled and became the solid form of armor.

"No!" the Ancient yelled.

Talpa turned to them. "Ancient," he said. "And the other two high priests of the Yamabushi Monks. You're too late. This world is mine!"

"It never will be!" the Ancient said. He sprung at Talpa his staff raised above his head.

Talpa fired a bolt of energy at the Ancient who took the blow. But he was able still to strike Talpa with his staff that let out a bolt of white energy.

Talpa yelled in pain.

"My lord!" Badamon yelled. He started toward the two fallen figures.

"Oh no you don't," the older version of Jun said. He pointed at him with his staff, it's two prongs pointed down and bells on the ends of it. Out of the orb came strips of light surrounded Badamon and held him immobile.

Talpa struggled to his knees and reached out to the last remaining Armor.

"No!" Kim exclaimed. She started to move forward to stop Talpa. The Ancient held her back.

"You can't do anything to help. You must watch," he told her.

Kim stood still and just watched.

Talpa's voice said, "Armor of-" He never finished.

"Armor of the Cherry Blossom!" Jun yelled out pointing with his staff at the gold and white armor.

The armor, in swirling gold and white light disappeared into the orb on Jun's staff.

"No!" Talpa yelled. He shot a bolt of energy at Jun.

"No! Jun!" the other man yelled. He moved quickly and got in front of Jun. He took the death blow.

"Father no!" Jun yelled.

Kim gasped.

The white tiger and White Gold went over to the Ancient. Two priests entered the room. They went immediately to the Ancient and helped him up. The Ancient looked over to where Jun held his father.

Talpa started laughing.

The Ancient went over to Jun and gently lifted him to his feet. "We must go now!" he said.

Jun nodded and grabbed his father's staff. Then Jun, the Ancient, the white tiger, White Gold, and the last two Yamabushi Monks ran out of the hole in the wall and away from the building.

Talpa still stood laughing.

Kim closed her eyes against the sight of Talpa and suddenly his laughing was gone. She opened her eyes and found her and the Ancient in a softly lit, peaceful room.

"Now where are we?" Kim asked.

The Ancient didn't say anything.

Entering the room was the Ancient, Jun, the white tiger, White Gold, and the last two Yamabushi Monks.

Jun moved to a bench near the wall and sat leaning his staff on the wall next to him. He placed his father's staff on his knees and just looked down at it.

Kim knew what he was feeling. She reached up to touch the scar on her shoulder and a tear fell from her eye. Her hand slid from her shoulder to the locket around her neck. She had never been able to face it, to forget it. She had never said good-bye.

"Ancient what are we going to do?" one of the priests asked.

The Ancient turned to Jun. "Jun."

Jun looked up.

"You saved the Armor of the Cherry Blossom, so I place it under your protection."

White Gold went over to Jun and sat next to him.

Jun looked at White Gold who met his eyes. He gave a soft bark and wagged his tail briefly. Jun looked at the Ancient and nodded.

"Talpa will not give up until he gets the Armor, so I have a plan," the Ancient said.

They looked at him.

"Jun would you be willing to go to another world to protect this one?"

Jun looked at him startled. "But my sister, Kayura," Jun said.

"She will be cared for."

After a moment Jun nodded agreement. "Anything to save this world."

"Good. I will now send you into another world, same as this, but different. My friends," he said turning to the last two priests, "I will need you to give me your powers so I can open the portal and be able to banish Talpa into the NeatherRealm."

"Of course we will Ancient. Anything to stop Talpa," one of them said. The other agreed.

The Ancient nodded. "I will also need the power from your father's staff Jun," he said softly to the young man placing his hand on his shoulder.

Jun rose to his feet.

Kim smiled softly.

"Now gather around my friends," he said.

The two others came to him. The Ancient placed his hands on their shoulders and they started to glow with a light blue light. It disappeared. The two men moved weakly over to a bench and sat.

"I'm sorry I had to do that," the Ancient said concernedly.

"Ancient it is all right, we gave our abilities to you willingly," one of them said. "Besides I now have more time to write of what will happen."

"I hope that your writings will be known forever my friend," the Ancient smiled softly, knowingly. "Jun," he said turning to him.

Slowly Jun handed him his father's staff. "Good-bye father," he said softly.

The Ancient took it smiling reassuringly at Jun. He raised his own Staff of the Ancient and put two together in a blinding flash of light. He turned to Jun.

"Please take care of Kayura," he said.

"Do not worry," the Ancient said. He turned towards the wall and held his staff high. The rings animated themselves and the orb began to glow brightly. Suddenly the wall seemed to open and through it was a path in a forest in a familiar place in Kim's mind.

Jun looked over to the Ancient who looked at him seriously. White Gold licked Jun's hand and then moved through the gateway. The Ancient placed his hand on Jun's shoulder. Jun closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. "Remember what I have shown you about the armor," the Ancient said. Jun nodded then went through the gateway. It closed behind him. "Good luck," the Ancient said. Then he disappeared.

The scene before Kim started slowly to melt into the darkness that they had started out in.

"I drove Talpa into the NeatherRealm that night an was able to save five of the armors. But I knew that Talpa would return one day and I was prepared for it. But that is another story. One the Ronin's will tell you. Now you must see something else that will help you."

The darkness faded out.


	6. Part Five: Stepping Into the Past

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Five: Stepping Into the Past

  
  


Ronin Japan

A dark room was what they appeared in next. It was large and devoid of all furniture.

A figure dressed in black robes with a hood drawn over his face stepped into the circle of light that stood in the middle of the room.

Kim gasped and moaned. She could feel the weight of unconsciousness edging into her mind as the pain of the evil that came from this man hit her full force. Her knees turned into liquid and she struggled to stay on her feet. Finally the feeling left her when the Ancient placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Try not to feel when he comes around you," he advised.

"Ancient," the man said in a slightly sing-song voice. "I know you're here."

"Rhon, " the Ancient said moving away from Kim and into the light. Kim stared open mouthed.

"Ancient," his voice sounded almost friendly when he said it. "You will not defeat me."

"I may not be able to destroy you, but I will defeat you," the Ancient said.

"Oh really?" Rhon answered sounding amused. "When the two spheres become one and the Eternal Light is thrown, then destroyed will be Rhon," he chanted in a whimsical manner.

*i_This guy is crazy!_/i* Kim thought. Every sense in her body told her to stay still.

The Ancient raised his staff towards Rhon.

"I wouldn't try that. You wouldn't want the girl hurt would you?" Rhon said.

Kim started at the comment. *i_How?!_/i* she thought.

Rhon snapped his fingers and armored figures came at her out of the darkness.

Unconsciously Kim transformed into her subarmor and tensed herself for the attacks. She blocked the first punch thrown at her then struck back sending the Shadow Soldier flying into his comrades.

Kim looked as her fist and said softly, "Jun was right, I have gotten stronger." She did a back bend ducking the sword aimed at her neck. She dropped to her back and kicked the soldier in the stomach.

The Ancient watched Kim as she fought. "She was not to get involved," he said.

The shoulder's of the robes rose up and down as Rhon shrugged. "Oh well," he said watching Kim knocking down Shadow Soldiers and causing them to disappear in flashes of black as she explored her new abilities. "She is very pretty for a human," he commented. "That hair is gorgeous."

Kim blocked again then with a round house kick finished off the last Shadow Soldier.

"Let's bring up the stakes shall we?" Rhon said. He chuckled evilly.

Kim felt someone behind her and she spun around launching a punch. She froze startled as her fist was caught by a light green skinned man with pointed ears. A slight breeze that accompanied his coming ruffled his green hair and his red eyes met Kim's. They flashed.

The next thing Kim knew was a sharp pain striking her back as she hit the floor of the chamber far away from the light green skinned man. He sprung towards her as she got to her feet.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Masl." He punched her.

She barely blocked it and kicked out. He caught her leg and she spun around in his grasp and kicked him in the head. She landed on her feet and blocked three of the five punches Masl launched at her. The other two struck her hard.

*i_She's not ready to fight someone like this!_/i* the Ancient thought watching as Kim fell to the floor. As he closed his eyes searching, she struggled to get up.< p.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sage's restless sleep became deep and he stopped dreaming. For a moment he felt detached from himself and then it left him. He realized after a moment that he was standing in a large room, in his subarmor. He opened his eyes and saw the Ancient standing in a circle of light in front of a man robed in black. He tensed as he realized the robed man was the same from his vision.

The sound of someone crying out caught his attention. He turned to see a man with light green skin standing over a girl in gold and white subarmor. For some reason he couldn't see her face or hair, they were shadowed.

*i_Help her,_/i* Sage heard in his mind. He recognized the voice to be that of the Ancient and jumped at the light skinned man.

Masl spun around as he felt someone come at him from behind. He didn't have enough time to block before the young man's punch found his face, sending him falling back.

Kim looked up to see a young man in green subarmor holding his hand out to her. For some reason his face and hair were shadowed. Kim took his hand and he helped her up. A slight tingle ran through her arm when he touched her. *i_He's got to be one of the Ronin Warriors,_/i* she thought.

"Thanks," she said.

Sage helped her. He couldn't hear her at all but instead could feel what she was saying.

"You're welcome," he said.

Kim was startled when she couldn't hear him but felt what he was saying to her.

"No fair!" Rhon exclaimed. "Calling in Halo to help the Cherry Blossom."

"You don't play fair," the Ancient said simply.

"Cherry Blossom?" Sage asked with realization.

"Halo?" Kim asked questioningly.

Her eye caught a swift movement behind the young man and she pushed him out of the way.

Masl's launched throwing knife barely missed both of them. He drew two other knives and rushed at them.

They blocked his slashes and stabs and fought back with kicks and punches. Masl startled Kim when his knife blade barely nicked her throat. Sage moved and knocked him away.

Sage turned to the girl and saw the scratch on her throat.

"Are you okay?" Kim felt him say.

"It's just a scratch, no problem," Sage felt.

*i_You're Armors, call them!_/i* the Ancient told them both.

Sage stood tall and called out, 

"ARMOR OF HALO-TAO CHI!"

In a swirl of cherry blossoms and ribbons he transformed into his full armor.

"ARMOR OF THE CHERRY BLOSSOM-TAO HEIWA!"

Kim called.

Sage stood awed as in a swirl of the slightly pink cherry blossoms and gold and white ribbons the mysterious girl transformed into gold and white armor.

Masl took a brief step back. He tensed even more and then with surprising quickness he threw one of his knives at them.

They moved out of the way.

Kim gasped as another knife passed in front of her face, barely missing her nose. *i_This guy is making me mad!_/i* she thought as she pulled on her face mask.

As Sage moved he noticed Masl throw another knife at the shadowed featured girl. He opened his mouth to shout a warning but was cut off as Masl's foot found his stomach. He fell back and laid there trying to place his spinning world into order.

Masl held his knife in front of him gathering his power for his sure-kill.

"Finish him!" Rhon commanded softly.

"Dark..."

Kim began to move as she felt Masl gather energy.

The Ancient watched ready to help if Kim couldn't move fast enough.

"Winds..."

Sage's world returned to him and he instantly realized he had no way to get out of the way before he would be struck. He prepared for the blow.

"STRIKE!" Masl finished throwing the energy from the now glowing darkly dagger at Sage.

Quicker than even she thought she could move, Kim threw herself at Sage. She caught him and rolled him out of the way. The explosion Masl's sure-kill caused blasted them apart.

Kim recovered quickly and landed on her feet. Sage hit the ground hard.

At the same time Rhon and Masl yelled in anger.

A satisfied smile crossed the lips of the Ancient.

"Kill her!" Rhon ordered pointing at Kim.

"Gladly," Masl replied. He drew two more daggers and rushed for Kim.

Kim tensed and waited for him to near.

Sage watched from where he laid on the ground with fear as she didn't move. "Move!" he yelled.

Kim moved. As quick as lightning she moved forward and in between the two knives. She caught his wrists and then jumped up and over his head pulling him after her. When she landed she hit her back and brought her feet up into Masl's back and pushed.

Masl hit the ground far away, hard. It was a while before he moved to get up.

Rhon growled angrily.

Kim jumped to her feet and moved to the mysterious young man's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nice move," she felt him say.

"Thanks." *i_If only I could see what he looked like!_/i* she thought.

"Let's finish this," Sage said. Getting to his feet he and the mysterious girl turned towards Masl, who was slowly getting to his feet.

Masl knew he had only one chance. Gathering every ounce of power he had he placed it into his sure-kill.

Kim felt the power gather within Masl. She reached to her left hip and mentally called her sword. The scabbard and sword appeared and she drew it out.

Sage reached behind him and drew his no-datchi out of its scabbard on his back.

He began to gather his energy for his sure-kill.

Kim had no idea what to do. Letting her mind free she let it take it's course and found how to gather her energy. Concentrating she let it gather into her sure-kill.

*i_She learns quickly,_/i* the Ancient thought studying her.

"Dark..." Masl began as his dagger began to glow with a dark light. "Winds...STRIKE!" With a tremendous amount of energy accompanying it he launched the energy at Sage and Kim.

"Thunderbolt CUT!" Sage yelled as energy bolts shot from his sword and at the energy bolt Masl threw. The two met and stopped each other. Masl increased his power and grinned wickedly as he saw Sage starting to hold Masl's energy back.

Sage knew he couldn't hold Masl's energy back for long. *Girl hurry!* he thought.

"Blossoms BURST!" Kim yelled slashing her sword towards Masl.

The gold and white bolts of energy cut easily through Masl's sure-kill, destroying it. Masl didn't have enough time for surprise to register on his face as he was struck and sent into eternal darkness.

Sage shielded his eyes from the bright gold and white light as Masl disappeared in it. It died and he turned to the girl. *i_She is more powerful than any of us individually!_/i* He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Good job," she felt him say. Kim blushed and turned her head towards Rhon as she felt his anger build.

Her mysterious hair as she turned her head brushed his hand and he could feel the silky smoothness of it. He let go of her shoulder and turned as Rhon let out an angry scream.

He waved one of his hidden hands and Kim and Sage flew backward. They landed close to each other.

"I will destroy you both!" Rhon yelled. He gathered his power.

"No Rhon, you won't," the Ancient said softly.

Sage grabbed the girls hand as Rhon threw a dark blue ball of deadly energy at them.

The orb in the Ancients staff glowed brightly and stopped the ball. The ball began to glow light blue and then yellow.

"What!" Rhon said.

"The powers of those Yamabushi Monks who have willingly given their powers to me to trap you are in there," the Ancient said softly.

The glowing yellow ball grew bigger and surrounded Rhon. He screamed in rage as he felt his abilities driven away from him.

"Field of Light and Spirits Bind Him!" the Ancient commanded.

Kim and Sage watched as the yellow energy that surrounded Rhon transformed into a force field prison.

"I will break free! I will take the Earth and make it my own!" he yelled.

No one responded. Kim and Sage got to their feet and the Ancient joined them. They disappeared.

They reappeared in the darkness that Kim and the Ancient started out in.

She turned towards the mysterious young man.

"Thank you," he felt her say.

"You're welcome."

"I'll now send you back. Remember Cherry Blossom what you heard. Thank you and good luck," the Ancient said. He raised his staff.

Kim watched as the young man faded out as a detached feeling along with the soft ringing of the rings on the Staff of the Ancient came over her.

Sage was feeling and hearing the same. When he came back to himself he woke up. Sitting up in bed he touched his hand where her hair had touched him.

Kim was awakened by White Gold's soft bark. She opened her eyes and White Gold got into her lap to lick her face. She pushed him off smiling and petting him then checked her watch. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. Moaning she entered the house with White Gold locking the back door behind her. Tiredly she fell onto the couch and slept until the morning sun woke her again.


	7. Part Six: Familiarity

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Six: Familiarity

  
  


"Where are you going Sage?" Mrs. Date asked as her son grabbed his jacket.

"Over to Mia's for the weekend," he said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Just be back for lunch," she said.

Sage stopped. "Why?" he asked around the toast in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I'm making a special lunch and taking it over to our new neighbors," she explained. "And I want you to be here to meet them as well."

"But mom," Sage started. He stopped when his mother threw him the most potent arsenal a woman had, the Look.

Kento honked the horn to his van as he Cye, a very tired Rowen, and Ryo waited for him.

"Yes ma'am," Sage sighed.

"Bring the others along too. I hear one of them is a girl around your age," she said with a knowing smile as Sage's mood brightened at the mention of that. He was notoriously known around school as the Flirting King of Han'a High.

*_Maybe it's the girl I saw last night on the street,_* he thought. A brief flash of the girl last night in his dream crossed his memory. He touched his hand.

Kento honked again.

Sage grabbed another piece of toast, kissed his mother on the cheek, and then ran out the door.

"Took you long enough," Kento greeted Sage.

"Good morning to you too," Sage said. "Guys I got a problem," he said as he buckled his seat belt.

Kento started driving.

"What's up?" Ryo asked.

"Mom wants me back for lunch. She's planning a 'meet and greet' meal for our new neighbor."

"Do you have to go?" Kento asked as he navigated traffic, a rather scary thing to experience and woke Rowen up really quickly.

"When I tried to get out of it she gave me the Look," he said. "But she said that if you guys want to come you can."

"I'll go, make them feel at home," Ryo said.

"I'll come too," Cye nodded.

Rowen fearfully agreed as he watched Kento narrowly miss a semi on the freeway.

"I don't think I'll come," Kento said.

"She also said one might be a girl," Sage urged.

"The same girl walkin' down the street last night?" Kento asked.

"Probably, since I've never seen her before."

"I'll go then, just to show her who a real man is."

Cye rolled his eyes. Rowen grew pale as Kento turned a sharp corner at a high rate of speed.

"Also I had the _weirdest_ dream last night."

"What about?" Ryo asked.

"I think I'll explain when we get to Mia's."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Hmm," was Kayura's only response when Sage finished describing his dream.

"The odd thing was it felt _real_," Sage explained.

"I'm really at a loss for what that explains," Kayura said. "I really am. But I think you witnessed in some part Rhon's imprisonment by the Ancient."

"And now we know that the bearer of the Armor of the Cherry Blossom is a girl," Cale said.

"Who knows, it could be this girl you're going to meet today," Dais said.

They all looked at each other. "Nah!"

Ryo looked at his watch. "You guys it's nearly time to go."

"Can I go?" Yulie asked from where he sat next to White Blaze.

"Of course!" Kento said. "I'll give you lessons in how to get a girl."

Mia couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Everyone followed her.

"What?" Kento asked angrily.

"Would you like to come?" Ryo asked Mia.

"No. I think I'll get on the computer and try to see if I can find anything on this Shadow Lord," she said.

Ryo turned to Cale, Dais, Sekhmet, and Kayura. "Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"No thank you. We have to return to the Dynasty for a time to check on things and for me to do some of my own research," Kayura said.

"That's all right. Mia we'll be back as soon as we can okay?" Ryo said.

"It's all right. I'll have White Blaze with me," she said smiling.

Kayura and the former Warlords disappeared into the Dynasty, Mia disappeared with White Blaze into the office, and the others disappeared into Toyama.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


"Hello boys! I was wondering if Sage was coming back," Mrs. Date said with a bright smile as everyone came in. She turned back to wrapping the food she had cooked. "But then again since the new neighbor is a girl...." she left the statement hanging as everyone smiled.

"Look," Kento said pointing at Sage as he ran a hand through his hair in front of the hallway mirror, "he's preening already."

Sage ignored him and continued setting his hair.

"I'm ready to go!" she called up the stairs.

Mr. Date came down the stairs. "Boys," he said nodding to them.

"Mr. Date," they responded.

"I'm ready to go too," he said.

"Then let's go meet the new neighbor."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim had spent the morning exploring further the small house she was in. To her relief she found money in one of the drawers of a desk downstairs and clothes that fit in one of the rooms upstairs. She changed out of the rumpled clothes from yesterday into a pair of jean shorts, a sleeveless violet top, and a blue and white button-down shirt which she left unbuttoned. She pulled her hair into a half pony tail with gold hair clips on either side of it.

She threw away the now bad TV dinner and quickly made French toast which she shared with White Gold. She sighed happily when she found pencils and an empty notebook. Sitting on the couch, White Gold beside her she began writing, one of her favorite pastimes.

She lost herself in her writing, in the pictures she painted with words. She wrote about the sun set, the sun rise, wrote about the moon, the stars, she wrote about the forest, the ocean, the earth, she wrote about the cherry tree, the blossoms that fell like snow to the ground, and she wrote about the man from her dream last night. She emptied everything she felt into the empty pages until the tension left her.

With the last thing she wrote she didn't feel or think about it at all. It just entered her mind and came through onto her paper. She wrote:

  
  


_The heart and emotions can conquer the mind of evil._

  
  


She sat there studying it wondering why she wrote it when suddenly the doorbell rang. She jumped with a little yell. She looked at White Gold. "In a minute!" she called out. "White Gold, upstairs, now!" she ordered. White Gold quickly disappeared upstairs and into one of the rooms. Kim went up to the door and with a deep breath opened it.

Kento's, Rowen's, Cye's, Ryo's, and Yulie's jaws dropped. The girl standing before them with a nervous smile had the most gorgeous hair they had ever seen. Sage just stared as a warm feeling rushed his heart.

"Ummm, hello!" she said.

"Hel-lo!" Kento said with a slow smile crossing his face.

Kim looked at him with a look of bewilderment.

"I'm Mariko Date. This is my husband Itaro Date," Mrs. Date introduced. "We came to welcome you."

"I'm Kim Doris," she said. She looked over the other faces before her and stopped when she met the violet eyes of a golden blonde haired young man. She paused for a moment staring. Suddenly remembering her manners she opened the door wide. "Would you please come in," she invited.

They entered and found places to sit in the room. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Do you have something I can serve this on?" Mrs. Date asked holding up the food.

"Follow me into the kitchen." Mrs. Date followed and Kim showed her the plates and silverware she had just barely discovered last night. "Are all of them your sons?" Kim asked getting down nine plates.

"Oh no! My son, Sage, is the blonde haired boy. The others are his friends."

"Oh," Kim said absent-mindedly as she got out the silverware. *_Why does he, Sage, seem so familiar to me?_* Kim's thoughts changed as the wonderful smell of Mrs. Date's cooking filled the kitchen. "It smells divine!" Kim exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

*_Why does she, Kim, seem so familiar to me?_* Sage thought as he watched her lead his mother into the kitchen."

"She is a _real_ looker!" Kento exclaimed keeping his voice low enough not to be heard by the two in the kitchen.

"That hair is beautiful!" Cye agreed.

Sage staid silent.

"Whoa! Is my son silent in the presence of a possible flirting prospect?" Mr. Date said leaning back in his chair. He gave his son a bemused look.

Sage didn't hear him. Something white near the stairs caught the corner of his eye. He turned but it was gone.

"Well?" Mr. Date repeated. Everyone was looking him.

Sage turned to his father. "Huh?" He honestly had no idea what he had just said.

"I new it!" Ryo said good natured. "He's smitten! The Flirting King of Han'a High's heart has just been stolen!"

Sage glared at him angrily.

Ryo just grinned.

"Here's lunch guys!" Mrs. Date announced as she and Kim came back in with plates of food.

"Drinks!" Kim exclaimed. She got back to her feet from her chair. "I totally forgot! What would you like?"

"Tea if you have any," Mrs. Date said. Everyone agreed.

"English, Earl Gray, Iced, Green, Lemon, or Berry Blend?" Kim added. She laughed at their expressions.

"Iced please."

"All right. I think I'll probably need some help though."

Kento and Sage stood up at the same time. "I'll help."

Kim nervously looked between them.

"Kento why don't you sit and tell me what's happening in the restaurant business," Mr. Date said smoothly.

Kento glared at him. Mr Date raised an eyebrow. Kento sighed and sat mumbling angrily.

Sage followed Kim into the kitchen.

"The tea's in there," Kim said pointing to the refrigerator. "I'll get the glasses down." Kim pulled up a chair and stood on it to reach the glasses.

Sage got the tea out and placed it on the counter.

"So those other guys out there are your friends?" Kim asked. She handed him two glasses.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time," Sage said placing the glasses she handed him on the counter. He smiled softly at the memories.

Kim had to reach far into the back to reach the last two glasses. She grabbed them at the same time the chair slipped. She didn't have enough time to scream before she was falling back.

Sage moved quickly and was able to catch her before she hit the table. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kim turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She froze when she noticed how close he was, a slight blush racing up her cheeks. His hands were warm where they held her around the waist.

"You're welcome," he said softly. A slight blush crossed his cheeks too.

"Is everything okay here?" Ryo asked pushing through the door. Kento, Cye, Yulie, Rowen, and Mr. and Mrs. Date crowded behind him.

Kim and Sage jumped apart. Both blushed and looked guilty.

"It's okay," Kim said. "I fell off the chair getting the last two glasses," she said placing the unbroken glasses on the counter. "Sage caught me." She gave Sage a sideways glance.

"I'm glad everything's all right," Mrs. Date said.

"Why doesn't everyone grab a glass and lets go into the living room to eat. I'd really like to know the rest of your names," Kim said grabbing a glass and the pitcher of tea.

Sitting back down in the living room, drinks poured, the guys introduced themselves.

"I'm Ryo Sanada."

"Cye Mouri."

"I'm Kento Rei Fuan," Kento said with a wink and with what he thought was a sly, mysterious smile.

Kim gave him an exaggerated smile back, trying not to laugh.

"I'm Rowen Hashiba."

"Nice hair," Kim said as a complement.

"You too," Rowen answered.

Kim smiled. She twisted a lock of it around her finger.

"I'm Yulie Yamano."

"I'm happy to meet you all."

"Where are you from?" Ryo asked.

"Las Cruces, New Mexico, U.S.A." Kim said. She eyed Kento with a bemused look on her face as he stuffed his face. *_That reminds me of Margo somewhat. Only she has_ manners_._*

"What are here for?" Mrs. Date asked.

"This is very good," Kim complimented as a stall as her imagination worked to form a story.

"Thank you."

"My dad's an archaeologist with New Mexico State University," she said, "he's on a dig in South America this summer." At least the university part was true. "I've been with him numerous times in his South American digs and wanted something else. A really good friend of the family, Jun Kaedo, invited me to stay with him in Japan for the summer, and well here I am!" Kim lied. *_If only you knew the truth!_* she thought.

"And where is Mr. Kaedo?" Mr. Date asked.

"He's on a business trip in England right now."

"You're father's an archaeologist, huh? What does he specialize in?" Rowen asked.

"Anything really. I've been with him all over the world."

"How many languages do you know? You're Japanese is perfect," Mrs. Date said.

"Thank you. I know Chinese, Korean, Mongolian, Vietnamese, Cambodian, Arabic, Islamic, French, Spanish, Greek, Italian, German, Hindu, Russian, and even Irish Gaelic."

"Wow!"

Kim grinned and blushed at the looks of amazement they gave her.

"Sorry Kento, too smart for you!" Cye exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kento sheepishly agreed.

"What does your mom do?" Yulie asked.

Kim's pleasant face fell at the mention of her mother. "Oh. Umm. She-she used to be a veterinarian," she said. Her hand strayed to the scar on her shoulder.

"Used to be!" Yulie asked.

"She died when I was twelve."

"Oh, sorry," Yulie apologized. He knew what it felt like to loose parents. Both of his were gone.

Sage reached out and touched her arm sympathetically. He smiled softly.

She smiled back and turned her head. Her hair brushed his hand.

He blinked at the contact, a weird sensation running through his arm. He removed his hand. "So you'll only be staying in Toyama for a little while?" Sage asked hoping she would be there for a long time.

"Yeah. Maybe even sooner. My stay in Toyama is only temporary until Jun returns from England." She too felt disappointed. *_Come on girl! You're from another world and will be going back after the battle!_* she reminded herself.

"Well I've got to go," Mr. Date announced. "Got a class to teach at the dojo."

"You teach Martial Arts?" she asked, her attitude brightening.

"I own Date Dojo," he said proudly.

Kim brightened even more. "Could I come by someday and see, maybe practice there? I was supposed to teach at my dojo in Las Cruces this summer, but I came here instead."

"You were supposed to _teach_ this summer?" Sage asked surprised.

Kim nodded. "I've been learning Martial Arts since I was nine and gymnastics since I was four. I can teach both now."

"Wow!" Yulie exclaimed.

Kim winked at him.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know or _can't_ do?" Kento asked.

"Hmmm. Math, chemistry, music, and singing," she said counting on her fingers.

Kento rolled his eyes.

Kim had them put their empty dishes (Kento had finished off what they had left on their plates. "Just like Margo," Kim whispered shaking her head.) in the kitchen and then they went outside. Kim shook each of their hands goodbye.

Sage took her hand gently. "I hope to see you again," he said.

Kim smiled. "You just might." *_From another world! From another world!_* she reminded herself.

He slowly released her hand. *_Butterflies in my stomach. Why?_* Sage thought. *_She's so familiar!_*

He and the boys got into Kento's van while Mr. and Mrs. Date went to the dojo.

As she stood on the porch Kim had a sudden urge to do gymnastics. Kim walked off the small porch and onto the grass of the front lawn. She kicked off her shoes and removed her over shirt. She stood there in the corner of the yard, her back straight and body loose. Her head was bent down as she gathered her thoughts.

"What is she doing?" Kento asked from the passenger's seat after Cye had wrestled the keys from him. "I don't know," Cye said. Sage watched her intently.

Kim's head snapped up and she took a running start. Five steps in she began. *_Ariel! Back hand spring, back hand spring, back hand spring-back flip! Land! Turn. Step 1, 2, 3. And, triple...twist...pike! Land. Front flip! Front flip, cartwheel, round off, land!_* she thought as she went through the motions.

"Look at that!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Wow!" was all Yulie could say as he watched with admiration.

"She wasn't joking about the gymnastics thing!" Ryo said.

"Beautiful," Sage whispered.

"So Sage," Kento started as Cye drove away, "what do you think?"

"I don't know _what_ to think," Sage honestly said.

"I'm surprised that you weren't your usual flirty self," Ryo said.

"I'm surprised too," Sage admitted. "Just something about her. She seems so familiar to me."

"Maybe you're in love," Rowen suggested.

"Sage! In love!" Kento hooted.

Sage didn't say anything. He just stared out the window and touched his hand where her hair had touched him, the same place where the girl's hair in his dream had touched him.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim moved easily through the complicated steps and movements of the gymnastics floor routine that helped her win a national competition. She had been good enough to go to the Olympics but she decided not to go.

She finished the routine, ending it to the music of the routine that ran through her head.

She turned around when she heard clapping behind her. It was Jun.

"Very beautiful," he said.

"Thank you." Kim gathered her things and entered the house behind him. White Gold came down and licked his hand in greeting. He trotted over to where Kim sat cross-legged on the couch and got up next to her. She petted him as he put his head in her lap.

"Nice place" she said.

"Thank you. You know you _own_ it," he said. He sat in one of the chairs.

Kim looked at him startled.

"Or at least your father does."

"My dad lives in another dimension, why would he want to own a house here?'

Jun shrugged. "It was the only way I could get this place."

"You mean I can do anything with this place?" She smiled slyly.

"Within reason."

"Hmmm." Then Kim remembered her dream from last night. "Something...weird happened last night."

"What was it?"

Kim explained what had happened. "I'm sorry about your father," she concluded.

"I've accepted it," Jun said softly.

*_That's more than me,_* she thought. "And your sister? Kayura?"

"That was over four hundred years ago. She's gone by now."

"Sorry," Kim said. "What do you think about the dream?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's interesting," he said.

"That's _it_? _Interesting!_" Kim exclaimed.

The Ancient is an entity who does things sometimes that are beyond my powers to explain. This is one."

Kim groaned. "If only I had _seen_ his face!" she exclaimed to herself.

White Gold licked her face.

"I've come to tell you that you have to find the Ronin Warriors soon. The evil that is Rhon is building."

"Peachy," Kim moaned. "I'll go and look on the Internet. If there's anything it should be there. Do I still have my Internet abilities like I do back home?"

"WhiteWolf is waiting for you to read your mail," Jun said smiling.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed. "Do the Ronins know what's happening?" Kim asked questioningly.

"I think they should. Good luck," Jun said. He stood and disappeared.

"I'm going to need it," Kim sighed. She got to her feet and went past the front and stairs into the office. She turned on the computer and logged on. After a few minutes Kim was angry. She had hit dead end after dead end in her search and was getting frustrated.

"Ahhh!" she yelled. "If only Joanie was here!" she exclaimed referring to her friend who was a computer master. "One last thing," she said. She typed in a few commands and hit Enter. She crossed her arms and leaned her chair back on its back legs glaring at the computer and praying it would find something at the same time. The computer beeped as something came on the screen.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw it and she lost her grip on the back of the desk with her feet. White Gold barely had enough time to get out of the way before Kim and her chair hit the carpeted floor. Excitedly she scrambled to her feet and righted the chair. Sitting she looked over the web page based on the legend of the Ronin Armors. She reached the end and saw the e-mail address of the person who worked the website. Clicking on the name she thought, *_Maybe this guy will know something._* After a few moments of thinking she decided to encrypt her message easily so the person, if they knew anything, would easily recognize it. She typed something out and sent it to RoninAngel.

Kim sighed and checked her watch. Her stomach growled confirming it was dinner time. Sighing tiredly and rubbing the back of her neck she went into the kitchen to make dinner. Leaving the computer on.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Mia could find very little on Rhon and the Shadow Lands in her grandfathers files. She found only a brief mention of him and a saying in a very ancient language that Mia had no hope of decrypting anytime soon. Frustrated she went online to check her mail.

  
  


_Ring, ring, ring,_

_A trapped evil is escaping._

_Chime, chime, chime,_

_His powers have gathered over time._

  
  


_Shadows will spread and hope will end, _

_Unless nine plus Peace,_

_Create the evil's permanent defeat._

  
  


Mia gasped when she finished reading the poem. *_Someone knows! Someone has information!_* She clicked on the return address; WhiteWolf.

  
  


_What information do you have on this subject?_

  
  


Mia sent it and then waited.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


White Gold started barking as he saw a new message came into the Inbox.

Kim can into the office. When she saw what White Gold was barking at she clicked on it.

  
  


_Enough to probably help you._

  
  


Kim sat back and waited.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Where do you live?_

  
  


Mia sent after thinking a moment.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


_Toyama, Japan._

  
  


Kim hoped that this person wasn't living in Greenland or someplace like that.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Mia thought for a few moments then made up her mind. *_I hope I'm doing the right thing,_* she thought.

  
  


_Meet me tomorrow at noon at this address._

  
  


Mia hesitated for a few moments before she sent it. *_Every bit of information will help,_* she thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim quickly copied down the address. Then sent a reply.

  
  


_Agreed. Till tomorrow._

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this part was long and boring, but it is a part of the story. The next part will have more action in it, I promise! But it might be a while coming out. AP English assignments, as well as assignments from other classes (Anatomy & Physiology and French), can really kill one's social life. ::Mutters under her breath, "If I had one to begin with."::

Another note:

Ronin Warriors is not mine! They belong to someone else, and although I wouldn't mind taking them home with me, they are not mine. All those characters you do not recognize as being from the series _are_ mine, and I would appreciate it if you would ask me to use them is you want to, most likely I will say yes. And to whoever created Ronin Warriors/YST, my hats off to you.

Later!

Keila Tenshi


	8. Part Seven: A Startling Revelation

The Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part 7: A Startling Revelation

  
  


Kim woke up the next morning realizing that White Gold wasn't there. She laid in bed listening to the radio until she forced herself to get out of bed and to stop worrying about the ancient wolf. She showered slowly to lengthen the time and carefully choose her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved violet/blue top with gold flower designs. A long sleeved plaid shirt she tied around her waist. She spent the morning watching TV and getting ready to ride her bike to RoninAngel's house.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"My Shadow Knights," Rhon said from behind his prison walls.

Four flashes of light appeared and four figures came with it.

One was a man, tall and slender with light blue skin, pointed ears, ice blue eyes, and shoulder length blue hair. He wore ice blue trousers and boots and a blue tunic. A sword and a flute was strapped to his belt.

The other man that appeared was large. He was bald and had brown eyes. He wore brown leather pants and a brown leather vest. A huge double-balded ax hung on his back.

The first woman was tall and slender, her black hair hung to her waist, her gold skin shone metallic, and the gold pupil of her completely black eyes reflected light evilly. Her six arms were crossed over her midriff, sleeveless, low cut black top. Six weapons, a scimitar, a straight sword, two dirks, and two daggers, hung on the belt to her black pants.

The other woman was short and slender with silken black hair past her waist and beautiful green/blue eyes. Her costume was simple, a green/blue tunic that reached two inches above her knees along with black, knee length, high heeled boots. A gold circlet encircled her brow.

"My lord," they said in unison, kneeling before their master.

Rhon was now a swirling mass of black energy which occasionally crackled with electricity as he gathered energy. "My Shadow Knights," he repeated, "I now have enough power to escape this prison that binds me. But I need one thing done."

The ground before his prison broke open and a pedestal with a bowl full of black water on top of it rose out of the ground.

"Look into it," Rhon ordered.

The four Shadow Knights got to their feet and moved around the bowl. The water rippled and revealed Kayura as she looked over some books in the palace in the Dynasty. Beside her was the staff of the Ancient.

"Who is she?" the six armed woman hissed.

"The last of the Ancient's Clan and holder of his staff, Matarhal," Rhon said.

"What is your wish my lord?" the small beautiful woman asked.

"Releian have patience," Rhon answered.

Releian nodded her head briefly.

"This _girl_ must be distracted while I escape so that she cannot use the Staff of the Ancient," he said the name in an exaggerated nasally voice, "to trap me again, for in the first few moments I will be venerable. So my orders are to distract her, and _them_."

The image in the pool shifted to the Ronins, Mia, and Yulie as they ate breakfast.

The light blue skinned man's hands tightened into fists as his eyes fell upon Sage as he ate distractedly. "Halo," he growled.

"Yes Tor, one of the two who killed your brother, Masl," Rhon said. A barely heard amused tone lined his voice.

"They don't seem so powerful," the huge man sneered.

"Boeg do not underestimate them," Rhon scolded as the scene in the water shifted to show Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet joining Kayura in the library of the palace.

"Talpa's former Warlords," Matarhal said looking them over. "The cowards."

"Hmmm, nice," Releian muttered noticing Cale.

"Do whatever you need to distract them, kill them even, but you _must_ distract the girl."

"Halo is mine," Tor growled.

"No Tor, you will stay and help protect me for those moments," Rhon told him.

"But my lord, my brother's death must be avenged!" Tor argued. He gasped and fell to his knees as a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Never contradict me!" Rhon yelled.

"Yes...my...lord," Tor gasped.

"Releian, Matarhal, take some soldiers and go into the Earth Realm, they will all be there. Boeg you will stay and help Tor. Now go!" Rhon ordered.

"With pleasure my lord," Matarhal hissed as she teleported out.

Releian did not respond, just teleported out.

"Boeg, can you do something _simple_ for me?" Rhon asked.

"Yes my lord?"

"Follow them, and _watch_ Releian. _Watch_ her only. _Do_ _not_ get involved or else you will pay."

"Yes my lord." Boeg teleported out.

"I do not trust her Tor, some day she will cause trouble for us." He sighed, then began to chuckle. "Soon I will be free again," he said softly. Evil laughter sounded throughout the shadowed palace.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


As Kim biked her way towards the house a dark feeling forced her to stop. She looked around as a col ominous feeling ran through her causing her to shiver. "I've got to hurry," she whispered. She started biking again. This time faster.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Mia waited, slightly nervous, for the stranger from the Internet to arrive. The guys were outside practicing while Yulie watched. The computer offered nothing to help her and the bad memories of Talpa ran through her mind. For the hundredth time she looked at the clock. *_Oh I hope this guy or girl helps!_* she thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Sage dodged Rowen's arrows as he moved through the forest. He ducked behind a tree out of Rowen's sight and as he passed by Sage tackled him. They rolled on the ground wrestling until Sage pinned Rowen.

Both of them froze as something white caught their eyes.

"Guys?" Ryo said as he Cye and Kento followed by Yulie riding White Blaze walked into the area. They all froze too.

Standing before them was a large pure white wolf. The wolf regarded each of them with a pair of powerful gold eyes.

Sage slowly released Rowen and stood up. He felt power coming from this creature like he had only felt from White Blaze, all of them felt it.

The white wolf met White Blaze's eyes and nodded to him. White Blaze startled everyone by nodding back.

Silently the white wolf disappeared into the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim slowed down enough to turn into the driveway without losing control. She vaguely recognized the van that stood next to the red jeep in front of the large mansion. She leaned her bike up against a tree and walked to the front door. *_Well here goes nothing,_* she thought as she reached up to ring the doorbell.

To Kim's surprise the door was opened by a young woman who had to be at least the same age if not older. "RoninAngel?" Kim asked doubtfully.

"WhiteWolf?" Mia asked surprised.

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Please come in," Mia said moving aside.

Kim slowly entered the house. "Wow!" she exclaimed looking around at the Japanese artifacts. *_My dad would love this place!_* she thought. She gasped as her eye caught a painting on the wall of a man in full samurai armor riding an impressive steed. "An authentic, not-in-a-museum painting from the Kamakura period!" she exclaimed after studying it for a few moments.

"Yes, that's right," Mia said a slow smile crossing her face. *_Maybe she _does _know something!_* she thought. "I'm Mia Koji," she introduced.

Kim returned the smile. "Kim Doris."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"Why do you hold me back Releian?" Matarhal growled eager to fight these warriors.

"One, they're not all here; two, the Shadow Lord has not ordered us; and three, I want to study them first," Releian explained counting on her fingers.

Matarhal growled again crossing the middle pair of her six arms. She hated to admit it, but Releian was right. "So what do we do?" she asked impatiently.

"We wait and watch. I hope you are studying them."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"What do you know about the Shadow Lord and Shadow Lands?" Mia asked as she sat on the couch in the living room. *_I wonder if this is the girl the guys met yesterday. She's got the hair they described,_* she thought.

"What do you know about the Ronin Warriors?" Kim countered. She stood near the back door looking out the window at the lake. *_This place is near where I appeared!_* she thought remembering.

Mia was briefly startled by the question. "Only what I have on the web page," Mia answered.

"Everything I know is in the poem," Kim said looking back at her.

Mia was about to say something when Yulie came through the back door at top speed.

Kim yelped and barely moved out of the way of the back of the door.

Yulie froze when he saw her. "You?" he asked through gasps for air.

"Long time no see," Kim said confused.

"What's wrong Yulie?" Mia asked.

Yulie _was_ going to tell Mia about the white wolf, but instead said, "Nothing, just Kento trying to chase me."

"Kento? So the guys are here?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Mia said realizing she was the girl the guys had met yesterday. "I'm their friend and they stay with me sometimes," Mia explained.

"Lucky them," Kim said her eyes straying to the painting of the samurai. She looked back at Yulie and Mia. "Where are they? I'd like to see them again."

"Sure," Mia said slowly. "Yulie run ahead and please tell them," Mia said.

Yulie nodded and ran out the door. "Guys!" he yelled as he came upon them. "Kim's here! She's coming too!" Yulie warned.

Everyone immediately transformed out of their subarmor into their street clothes. White Blaze disappeared into the nearby forest. A few moments later Kim and Mia appeared.

"Hey!" Kim greeted smiling.

"Hello Kim, nice to see you again," Ryo said.

Everyone agreed.. Sage agreed softly.

Kim noticed him looking at her and she looked down at the ground her hair falling into her face to conceal her blush. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tell-tale signs of a fight in the grass around them.

She looked up as the trees and brush rustled nearby and she nearly screamed in surprised as three men in full armor in the colors of piety, serenity, and obedience appeared. Instead she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh no!" Ryo whispered.

Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet froze when they saw Kim. "Who's she?" Cale asked.

*_Well,_* Releian thought when Cale appeared.

Kim spun around to the others as White Blaze came out of the forest at Ryo's beckoning. She gasped again and her other hand flew to her mouth. "That tiger!" she breathed.

"Ronins," Kayura said appearing. She froze when she caught sight of Kim.

Kim gasped again when she noticed the staff Kayura held. "That staff! Ronins?" she breathed looking wildly around her as the puzzle pieces fell furiously into place leaving her mind spinning.

"Lady Kayura," Ryo started.

"Kayura!" Kim exclaimed. Her hands fell away from her mouth and she stared at Kayura. "Kayura," she repeated. "You're-you're Jun's little sister."

Kayura gasped and her eyes went wide. "How do you know my brother?!" she exclaimed defensively. "He disappeared before the Ancient drove Talpa into the NeatherRealm!"

Kim stood taken aback. She could feel all of their questioning eyes on her. "I-I-" she stammered.

*_Now my Shadow Knights! Now!_* Rhon commanded Releian and Matarhal.

"The girl is mine!" Releian grinned meaning, Kayura, as she gathered her energy.

Kim gasped as a feeling of evil touched her outermost consciousness. She felt for it and knew exactly who the target was. "No!" she yelled moving.

Releian threw the comet-like bolt of energy at Kayura.

Kim shoved Kayura out of the way and took the blow herself. She screamed as the pain ripped through her sending her flying back into the ground. She laded unconscious.

"Kim!" Sage yelled moving to her side. He felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found one.

"Darn! I missed!" Releian exclaimed moving out of the forest. She held out her hand and pointed it towards Kayura. "But this time I won't."

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


With a surge of evil energy the steady yellow glow of the prison became black and shattered. The formless black became the black robes of a man again. "I'm free!" he howled gleefully. He laughed.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Everyone transformed into their subarmor as Releian threw another bolt of energy that Kayura barely missed getting hit by.

"Will you stop moving!" Releian exclaimed aggravated. She jumped high as Cale and Kento tried to tackle her. "It's not nice to try and hit a girl from behind!" she said sarcastically hovering in the air. She looked Cale in the eyes. "Although I wouldn't mind being tackled by you." She aimed another blast at them and they dodged. "Let me introduce you to someone who knows all about dirty fighting! Matarhal," she called sing-song.

Sage grabbed Kim and moved away with barely enough time to avoid a fiery death as a gold skinned woman came from behind.

Matarhal closed her mouth stopping the fire coming from it and she jumped Sage and the unconscious Kim, her six weapons at the ready.

Sekhmet, wielding _his_ six swords, blocked Matarhal's attack. She hissed and smiled, smoke coming from the corners of her mouth. She opened it and Sekhmet was blown back in a haze of heat.

"Ronins!" Ryo yelled. "To Arms!"

Sage left Kim with Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze.

ARMOR OF WILDFIRE-TAO JIN!

ARMOR OF HALO-TAO CHI!

ARMOR OF TORRENT-TAO SHIN!

ARMOR OF STRATA-TAO INOCHI!

ARMOR OF HARDROCK-TAO GI!

As several Shadow Soldiers came up to where White Blaze stood protectively in front of Mia, Yulie, and Kim, White Gold came through the forest to stand next to White Blaze. Mia gasped.

"Don't worry. He's on our side," Yulie reassured.

White Gold and White Blaze easily took down the Shadow Soldiers before them. White Gold licked Kim's face, then, growling, he leaped in front of the Ronins and former Warlords and before Releian and Matarhal.

Releian and Matarhal tensed and looked into the wolf's eyes.

Nothing and nobody moved.

*_Return to me my Shadow Knights, _now_!_* Rhon commanded them.

Matarhal growled at them. She disappeared with a deadly glare and a flash of gold.

"_That_ little boys is just a _very_ brief preview. A little advice, give up while you still have time!" Releian said hovering in the air.

"I don't think so!" Kento said to her, a dead serious look on his face.

Releian chuckled. She blew a kiss to Cale. "See you later!" She disappeared in a flash of green-blue.

Sage immediately powered down into his subarmor and went to where Kim laid, still unconscious. "Kim," he said softly holding her.

"She'll be okay Sage," Rowen said after checking her briefly. "She just needs to rest."

White Gold sat next to Kim and whined softly, looking into their faces.

"She'll be okay," Ryo told the wolf. He reached down to pet the head.

White Gold licked his hand.

"Come on, let's get her to the mansion," Mia said.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


That night everyone staid in the mansion. Ryo shared a room with Rowen and Sage. Yulie shared the room with Kento and Cye. Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale shared a room. And Kim staid with Kayura and Mia.

In her dreams Kim found herself standing in a dark area in full armor with face mask on. She could feel the presence of people all around her. The darkness melted away to reveal a peaceful, flat, grassy cliff on a mountain Kim recognized to be Mt. Fuji. The full moon shone brightly down on nine other figures that formed a tight circle, the Ronins and former Warlords.

Ryo was startled by the appearance of the gold and white armor standing next to him. Ryo followed his first impulse and slowly removed his helmet and laid it at his feet. Dais next to him did the same. The others followed; Rowen, Cale, Cye, Kayura, Kento, Sekhmet, and Sage.

Kim hesitated before she too removed her helmet and placed it at her feet. Her free hair in its loose pony tail cascaded down her shoulders and back and the gold highlights shone in the moonlight.

"Kim," Sage said a little more surprised than everyone else was.

Kim smiled nervously. "Surprise," was all she could say.

"Now you know," a new voice, familiar to Kim and somewhat familiar to Kayura, but unfamiliar to everyone else said. "Respect this knowledge well."

And with that the scene faded.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kim awoke to White Gold's usual wake up call when she slept in too long, his tongue on her face.

Groaning she pushed him away and rolled over closing her eyes. Sensing a presence she reopened them and found herself face to face with a giant white tiger. She gasped and jerked away causing herself only to fall off the bed. She froze when she found herself face to paw with the white tiger.

Mia came out of her bathroom then, dressed and ready for breakfast. She started laughing when she saw the scene before her. "Don't worry, White Blaze won't hurt you," she said.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. She tensed even more as the white tiger rubbed his head against hers purring.

"I'm sure."

Kim reached out and began petting the tiger. *_I should've known! This was the tiger from my dream. I should've known!_* she thought. "Some wake up call," she muttered leaning against the bed. White Gold rested his head on hers.

"How do you feel?" Mia asked coming over to her.

"Sore, and I have a small headache," Kim said touching her temple. Her stomach growled. "I guess I'm also hungry," she said sheepishly.

Mia chuckled. She looked Kim over and said, "You look like you're my size."

"Good," Kim said.

Some minutes later Kim was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and a pair of shorts. She had pulled her hair up into a French braid. Mia had gone downstairs to leave her to change and White Blaze had followed. White Gold had respectfully gone out of the room and waited in front of the door. He got to his feet as Kim left the room and followed her downstairs.

Kim paused in front of the door to the kitchen. She could hear talking on the other side of it. She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered opening the door.

All talk stopped and all eyes were on her.

Kim froze blushing nervously. *_Talk about your deer in the headlights feeling!_* she thought.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Kayura stepped up to her. "Thank you," she said. "You probably saved my life."

Kim smiled. "It was my pleasure. Besides I like family reunions."

"Huh?" Kayura said confused.

Kim didn't say anything she just turned towards a corner.

Everyone followed where she looked.

A soft ringing of bells that appeared brought tears to Kayura's eyes. A light appeared and disappeared leaving Jun standing there. He grinned softly. "Hello Kayura," he said softly.

"Jun!" Kayura cried out. She flung herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

After a few moments she turned to the others. "This is my brother," she explained.

White Blaze moved to his side. Jun nodded to him. "It is good to see you too." He regarded the group before him. "It is interesting to see the ones who bear the armors," he said. "It's been a long time since I've actually seen all the together. What has happened?" he asked.

"It's a very long story," Ryo said.

Kim's stomach growled again and everyone looked at her. She blushed brightly.

"A story that can be told over breakfast," Ryo said smiling at her.

Kim smiled thankfully at him. She didn't move as people started moving for chairs unsure of where to go.

Sage saw her look nervous as people went for places at the large table. He moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can sit by me if you want to," he offered.

She smiled softly at him. "I'd like that."

Sage led her to the chair next to his, which was originally Rowen's, but Rowen conveniently moved to leave his chair open for her.

Cye and Mia placed plates of food onto the table. Everyone helped themselves, Kento most of all. Throughout the meal Kim and Jun listened intently to Kayura and Ryo as they told the story.

"Whoa," Kim breathed at the end of the tale. She had spent the last couple of minutes with her empty fork suspended in mid-air never taking her eyes off of Ryo and Kayura as they talked.

Jun looked at Kayura as she related the part of her possession. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said.

"It's okay, everything's fine now," Kayura said.

Kim snorted softly. *_Hardly fine,_* she thought. Out loud she said, "So what do we do now?" Without taking her eyes from Jun, Ryo, or Kayura, she smacked Kento's hand with her fork as he tried to sneak some food off her plate.

"Ow!"

Everyone laughed as Kento nursed his hand.

"Maybe you'll teach him not to do that anymore," Cye said.

Kim shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, all I know is that is works when Margo tries it." She turned back to Ryo. "So what so we do now?" she asked again.

"_You_ have to learn more," Jun said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Your armor," Jun said simply.

"Anybody want to hear about my world?" Kim changed the subject. She was still sore and stiff and her headache hadn't gone away or lessened any.

"Exactly like this one only they didn't have to deal with Talpa," Jun said.

"And I was going to start with the big bang," Kim said shaking her head.

"And I thought you like practicing," Jun said.

"I do! I'm just still sore and," she said softly, "I'm worried about my dad and my friends." She looked down at her plate.

No one said anything.

Sage reached over and squeezed her hand smiling softly at her.

Kim smiled back in thanks. She turned to the others and sighed deeply. "So shall we practice after lunch?" she asked.

"I thought you were sore," Yulie said.

"I am! But I gotta deal with it like a big girl. Besides, Tylenol for the soreness, Advil for the headache, spend the morning describing my armor, or what I know of it, to Mia, wait until after lunch and I should be ready to show what I got," she said smiling slyly. *_They have _no_ idea what's going to hit them!_*

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Yea! I'm done!!!!! I'm writing the story out on paper as I go and right now I'm on part ten. I still got to type out parts eight and nine. ::moans and massages her fingers:: My Canterbury Tales work for English is done! Now on to Macbeth and King Lear! I love Shakespear!!! 

Okay, okay, I know I promised more action this part and I didn't deliver. But, in part eight it's nothing _but_ action! So be prepared for that. And part nine is hilarious!

Standard disclaimer:

I do not own Ronin Warriors/YST! All the characters you do not recognize _do_ belong to me and my incredibly large imagination that all my teachers secretly wish I never developed (they all have at least told me twice to put my stories away ;P). Please ask for permission to use.

Anyway, on to parts eight-fifteen! And on to some more maybe! ::laughs manically while friends moan and plot a way to erase her memory of the Ronin Warriors finally fed up with her babbling over and over about them:: Here's something that can be put onto that 'True Ronin Fan' list:

You know you watch to much Ronin Warriors/YST if:

-You're friends run from you when you approach because they _know_ that you're going to talk about Ronin Warriors!

  
  


See Ya!

Keila Tenshi

  
  


P.S. My name is pronounced 'Kay-la'.


	9. Part Eight: A Quick Lesson

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Eight-A Quick Lesson

  
  


Kim stood in subarmor in a clearing in the forest surrounding Mia's house. She listened intently to the sounds around her. The birds chirping, the wind blowing, the twigs snapping as Kento tried to sneak up on her.

Kim grinned and performed a back flip over Kento's head as he tried to tackle her from behind. She landed and punched him when he turned. She felt a presence behind her and dodged to the side to let Cye tackle Kento instead of her. But as she moved she found herself being slammed into the ground by Sage.

Kim reacted immediately before Sage could pin her and rolled over driving her elbow into his stomach. She got to her feet and backed up against a tree. She was surrounded by the others.

With a sly grin she called upon her full armor.

"Armor of the Cherry Blossom-Tao Heiwa!"

The gold and white armor formed itself over her gold and white subarmor.

The others followed her example and in a moment were armored up themselves and advancing in on Kim.

Kim leaped into the air performing a pike twist over their heads. At the same time she called for and drew her weapon. She stood before them with her sword ready. *_Oh this is going to be fun!_* she thought. *_Okay, watch for Kayura, Dais, and Rowen, they can get me from far away. Watch for Sage, he's been training the longest. Cale is a former ninja. Kento is the strongest. Ryo is the most powerful. Okay, what have I gotten myself into!_* "I'm in trouble now!" she muttered. She didn't make the first move, she instead watched them carefully as they moved towards her.

Kento made the first move and sprung towards her with his naginata.

Kim blocked and parried his movements gracefully.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and barely had time to block Cye's yari as it headed towards her back. "Hey watch it! Still sore girl here!" she exclaimed blocking both weapons now.

Kento just grinned at her.

Kim got an idea and smiled back, right before she trapped his naginata with her sword and threw him into Cye.

"Ouf!" was all Cye could get out as he landed on the ground with Kento on top of him.

Kim had little time to revel in her victory over the two before she had Kayura, Cale, and Dais on her. "Yipe!" She desperately blocked and parried the three weapons. *_I'm _really _in trouble now!_* "Ouf!" Kim exclaimed as Dais caught her in the back with his weapon. "Owie," Kim moaned while on the ground. She rolled out of the way as Cale tried to pin his sword at her throat. Kim rolled onto her back while kicking up at the same time knocking Cale's sword from his hands. "Watch your opponent," Kim advised. She moved to block Kayura's kusari-gama and got the chain wrapped around her instead. "Oh no! Ow!" she cried out as she was knocked into a tree.

"And I'd thought you'd be a challenge!" Kento remarked to Kim as she got to her feet and took her sword from Sage who had retrieved it from where it had landed when she slammed against the tree.

"And who knocked you to the ground hard head?" Kim countered angrily as she powered down into her subarmor.

Kento cleared his throat and found the body of his naginata very interesting.

"I thought you said you were good with groups of attackers," Cale said to her.

Kim shrugged. "I am. Just not this type of group." They looked at her oddly. "You know, mystic armors, etc...." They nodded. "Besides I don't really know how to handle weapons as good as you do. I do better in hand to hand."

"I'll be willing to teach you how to handle you're sword better," Sage offered.

"Teach, right," Kento breathed to Cye.

Cye elbowed him in the gut.

Kim glared at Kento. "All right Mr. Date. I'll take you up on that," Kim said. "But right now I want to really see how good I am with the new acrobatic ability and speed." Kim's eyes took a mischievous gleam in them.

Kento and the others read what was in her eyes and decided to help her, and see how good she was in hand to hand.

"All right," Ryo said. He and the others powered into their subarmor.

*_Time for fun!*_ Kim thought. Surprising the others she jumped up and launched herself off the tree and over their heads disappearing into the forest around them.

"Man!" Kento exclaimed.

"Try and catch me!" Kim taunted them from the trees.

Dais moved into the trees in the direction she disappeared in hoping to catch her by surprise. He was surprised instead when her feet slammed into his stomach and sent him flying to the ground.

The next to wind up on the ground from a surprise attack was Rowen. Then Ryo, Cye, Sekhmet, and Kayura found themselves startled by a surprise attack from the newcomer.

"She is good in hand to hand," Rowen commented rubbing his hand tenderly.

"You got that right," Cye said.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Ryo mused.

Kim had Kento in her sights when she heard something behind her. She spun around and found Cale there. "Uh-oh!" Kim got out before she had to block an incoming punch towards her face. She flipped from the tree out of his way and landed on the ground. She immediately had to duck the kick Kento aimed for her head. She moved down and kicked his legs out from under him. She did a back round-off out of the way as Cale tried to tackle her and kicked up into his stomach as she landed. *_These guys _are_ good! But so am I!_* She looked around. *_So where's Sage? He's the last one._* Her question was answered as she barely dodged a punch he threw after sneaking up on her. She danced out of his reach and took a defensive position.

Sage analyzed her from what he'd been seeing her do. She was quick and strong, placing a lot of energy into one move to take out her opponent quickly. *_I wonder how she does in a long fight?_* he idly thought. He attacked her with a series of high and low punches that she blocked. He then launched a sweeping kick at her feet that she back flipped over. They stood apart for a moment watching each other warily before Sage lunged at Kim and then away, disappearing into the forest.

An involuntary shriek passed Kim's lips as Sage lunged at her then away causing her to fall back. Getting immediately to her feet she took a defensive position and looked around. After a few moments of waiting and not having anything happen she decided to look for him, going into the forest at the last point she saw him. Following his tracks she entered a little clearing next to the creek that flowed near Mia's house. She looked around and saw Sage sitting on a large flat stone in front of a large tree with large low lying branches. *_What's he doing?_* she thought watching him.

Sage had his eyes closed as if in meditation but knew she was there. He had her presence memorized by now. "I come here to meditate often," he said without opening his eyes.

"I can tell why," Kim answered.

Sage got to his feet and Kim took a defensive position watching him as he approached her. *_He's so graceful,_* she thought.

"You're good in hand to hand, but your fights are so short. How do you fare in a long fight?" he asked her.

"Would you like to see?" Kim asked grinning. She gasped and barely dodged the fist aimed for her stomach. *_Graceful and quick! He's definitely going to prove a problem!_* Kim performed a round-off back hand spring out of his way and took a defensive position.

Sage attacked again. Kim blocked his blows and kicks executing some of her own. Sage blocked hers admiring her speed and strength. He told her so.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," she grunted out as she blocked a punch to her face. She fell back as his knee found her stomach.

"Training ever since I can remember. Maybe I can give you a few tips after all," Sage said. "Like don't leave your left side open when you block a high punch."

"How about I show you what I can _really_ do good," Kim said. With a silent grace she sprung into a nearby tree and disappeared into it's branches with a series of gymnastics moves that left Sage stunned.

"Sage!" Ryo exclaimed as he and the other Ronins and Warlords entered the clearing.

"Where's Kim?" Cye asked.

Sage turned to look at them at the exact moment Kim leapt from the tree she was in into a flip and landed on Sage knocking him down and pinning him by sitting on his chest.

"Man!" Kento exclaimed.

"Gymnastics since I was four!" Kim said. "Combined with my martial arts training I'm pretty dangerous." She rolled off Sage as Rowen moved to knock her off and got to her feet. With a series of back flips and hand springs she disappeared into another tree.

"Where are you Xena!" Kento yelled.

Kim began laughing from her hiding place.

"I don't like you," a deep voice said dangerously low behind her.

Kim spun around to find Boeg behind her.

Sage became worried when Kim stopped laughing. "Kim?" he called out.

Kim let out a scream as Boeg grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the clearing. She landed hard and her vision became fuzzy.

Sage was at her side immediately while the others took up defensive positions around them. "Kim?" he asked.

Kim's head swan in pain. Her senses were released and what she felt made her wish she had felt it sooner instead of being distracted. "Surrounded," she groaned as she began to see clearly again. "Surrounded."

"You okay?" Sage asked.

"Ask yourself that when I'm done with you," Boeg said as he came into view. "I'm Boeg and you're-"

"We know, we know," Ryo interrupted annoyed, "we're dead."

Boeg smiled.

"Well maybe some of you will die," Releian said as she sauntered into the clearing.

Matarhal came in from another side. She hissed, her six weapons and six arms ready for battle.

Another man with light blue skin, pointed ears, blue hair, and ice blue eyes moved from the shadows into view.

*_He looks like the guy from my dream!*_ Kim and Sage both thought.

"I am the High Shadow Knight Tor," he said. He looked at Sage and Kim. "I will have revenge for my brothers death at your hands Halo and Cherry Blossom," he said low and dangerous.

Kim and Sage looked at each other.

"That would mean," Kim started.

"That the dream," Sage said.

"Was real!" they finished together.

Kim got to her feet. "It's not just them, they're others here too," Kim warned.

Tor chuckle as Shadow Soldiers came from the forest around them. "Very good girl."

Kim smiled nervously at him.

"Ronins to arms!" Ryo yelled. Quickly they obeyed and transformed into their armors. "Split up!" Ryo yelled.

Ryo, Sekhmet, and Cale faced off against Matarhal. Dais, Cye, and Kento went after Boeg. Rowen and Sage went after Tor, and Kayura and Kim were left with Releian. As they fought the Ronins and Warlords were surprised that, even though they had no armor, the four Shadow Knights of Rhon were as strong as them. But fortunately the Shadow Soldiers were just like the old Dynasty 'tin-cans', mindless and east to defeat.

*_The Tylenol's starting to wear off!_* Kim thought as Releian again struck her. Kim backed off to let Kayura attack. She came up with an idea and let her senses flow over Releian.

She thought that she would be able to gauge her power by this. But Kim found out she could sense only how much evil her enemies had, not their power.

What Kim felt only from Releian startled her. She stared surprised and confused.

Releian took the opportunity after punching Kayura and sending her to the ground to deal with Shadow Soldiers to knock Kim back into a tree. Smiling evilly she entered Kim's mind.

Kim felt a pressure on her mind and she became weak as the pressure increased. *_What's happening to me!_* she thought.

*_I'm in your mind!_* Releian's voice told her.

*_No!_* Kim yelled.

Kayura saw Releian pin Kim to a tree. She broke away from the Shadow Soldiers long enough to yell,

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!"

The soldiers were wrapped up in the chains and disappeared. She spun around and threw the claw part of her of the chain. It wrapped around Releian's chest and pulled her away.

Releian shrieked angrily and turned to glare at Kayura. She aimed a comet-like bolt of energy which Kayura dodged and struck Matarhal, knocking her out.

Kayura smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Kim fell to her knees as the pressure was painfully lifted from her mind. She looked up to see Releian before her.

  
  


_The heart and emotions can conquer the mind of evil._

  
  


What she wrote the other day returned to her. Kim moaned inwardly as her headache increased, especially when Releian let out an enraged scream at Kayura. *_Now I know what a hangover feels like!_*

Toe was viciously attacking Sage with a will driven by revenge. Sage could barely block and counter attack, if it wasn't for Rowen, he would have been in big trouble.

Tor stunned Rowen with an elbow to the jaw and pinned Sage sword against sword against a tree. "First I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to take that girl, force her, and torture her till she begs for mercy, and then giver her the mercy she longs for painfully and slowly," he said. He laughed. His laughed died as he noticed Sage's eyes. The light violet had become a deep angry purple.

With a strength driven by anger and protection Sage shoved Tor off of him. He kicked him in the stomach and with a vicious punch sent him flying into Releian.

Ryo, Sekhmet, Sage, Cale, Rowen, and Kayura approached the two who laid on the ground with their weapons ready, while Dais, Kento, and Cye finally got the upper hand in their battle with Boeg from one of Dais's illusions.

Releian and Tor got to their feet and backed warily away from the approaching warriors.

Tor pulled the flute from his belt. He raised the beautifully flower carved flute to his lips and began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody.

Releian smirked. Matarhal woke up. Boeg saw through the illusion.

Ronins and Warlords were hypnotized by the flowing melody that wove around them and through their minds.

But one was not hypnotized.

To Kim and her ability to sense evil the sounds were like a million pins striking her brain. She gripped her ears as tight as she could to drive the sounds away fit it didn't work. She looked up at her enemies through tears in her eyes and was startled by what she saw.

The music was making them _stronger_.

"No!" Kim gasped hoarsely. "Got... to... help." Shakily she struggled to her feet, fighting the pain, weakness, and pressure. Unnoticed she lifted her sword, and with the last of her strength threw it at Tor.

Tor noticed it too late. He dodged to the side breaking the music and missing the blade. The flute wasn't so lucky. The Blade of the Cherry Blossoms snatched the flute from his hand and shattered it against a tree.

Kim fell over onto her back, but still awake.

"No!" Tor yelled as the Ronins and Warlords were freed. He, Releian, Boeg, and Matarhal backed away from them and prepared to fight again.

_"Shadow Knights return!_* Rhon commanded. The voice came from all around them.

"But my lord, they're so weak! We can take them now!" Boeg exclaimed.

"Love to see you try buddy!" Kento exclaimed with a sly smile.

_"Boeg!"_ Rhon shouted.

Boeg was suddenly encased in black lightning and he screamed as he teleported away in a flash of brown.

Matarhal disappeared after him in a flash of gold.

"You and the girl _will_ die at my hands!" Tor yelled at Sage as he disappeared in a flash of light blue.

Releian winked at Cale then turned to look at Kim. She gave her an evil, knowing smile and teleported away.

Kayura moved to Kim's side. "Are you all right?" she asked as she powered down into her robes.

Kim moaned. "I feel like I've been run over by seven semis and someone performed _Riverdance_ in my head. I'm so weak."

"Not bad for your first day of training huh?" Cale said with a smile.

"If I could I'd drop kick you for that, but I can't," Kim said.

"Why don't you power down into your clothes and rest?" Ryo suggested.

"No complaints here." Kim powered down and Sage carefully checked her for wounds.

"Only a small cut," he said touching the small cut on her side.

"I think Dais gave me that," Kim said with a weak smile.

"One question before you rest," Kayura said.

Kim looked at her.

"How did Releian pin you?"

"I tried to use my ability to gage evil to gage her power, which I now know I can't, and what I felt at close contact from her startled me."

"What was it?" Dais asked.

"It was like a heart beat, a surge of evil and then nothing, a surge of evil, nothing."

"Odd," was all Kayura said. "I'll talk to Jun about it. You rest now Kim. Kim?"

Kim was already asleep in Sage's arms. He picked her up and they trooped back to Mia's house.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


"You're first attempt to destroy the Ronins has failed," Rhon stated without a hint of anger in his voice.

The Shadow Knights were startled by this. They were expecting anger, pain, their master enraged. But instead he was calm.

"All that proves is that you need more training. I want you to make some raids for me, bringing me the mortals in that world so I can use their energy. Small at first, and then have a full scale raid on the city called Toyama."

"Yes Milord," the four Knights chorused.

"My lord?" Releian said.

"I have a plan to take out Cherry Blossom for good." She smiled.

"Cherry Blossom is mine Releian!" Tor yelled.

"Silence!" Rhon ordered. "Continue Releian."

"I have a plan that will _capture_ Cherry Blossom, how about that instead?"

Tor snorted, but he nodded.

"Is it a good one?" Rhon asked.

"Foolproof."

"Then proceed."

Releian teleported away.

In her spacious well decorated and beautiful chambers she sat on the side of a low marble fountain that rested in the middle of her sitting room. She laughed softly. "Being able to read minds has its privileges," she said running her hand through the green/blue water, "especially for knowing friends." Her eyes glowed green/blue as she looked deeply into the ripples of the pool. Soon the pool glowed green/blue.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

::screams in happiness:: I'M DONE!!!! YES!! Now onto Part Nine. ::moans:: And I still got a ways to go before _really_ being done. ::sighs:: And I'm starting a new fic called Change of Realities, so look for that, and I'm also the editor of two group fics. Oh I'm going to be busy!

Oh yeah, one more thing... I WANT FEEDBACK!! I want to know what you think, what could be better, what I've done wrong, and what parts you like. IF I DON'T GET FEEDBACK I'LL... I'LL... I'll... I'll... I'll CRY!! So please give me feedback, anything will be accepted.

Oh yeah! I don't own Ronin Warriors or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, I do however own any other character you don't recognize.

On to Part Nine: The Wrong Two Girls!


	10. Part Nine: The Wrong Two Girls

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Nine: The Wrong Two Girls

  
  


Another World; USA

i_Oops...I did it again_

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_/i

  
  


The music was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the singing of one of the two girls in the room and the shouting of the other.

"Margo! Turn that... that stuff down!" Joanie Carr yelled. Her dark blue eyes flashed in the light. She turned away from Margo and running her hand through her short blonde hair returned to the ancient Egyptian she was translating on her computer.

Margo Little made an annoyed growl as she complied to her friends wishes. Returning to the bed the beautiful heavy-set girl with waist length black hair and dark brown eyes began reading her magazine again. Margo sighed after a few minutes and said softly, "I wonder what's happening to Kim."

Joanie stopped typing and saved the information. The tall girl moved to the bed and said, "I bet she's having fun wherever she is."

The two had received through e-mail word of Kim's and White Gold's disappearance in Japan and both were worried.

"You think she's okay?" Margo asked.

"Kim's very strong, you know that," said a new voice from the door.

They turned to see Alice, Margo's grandmother, standing there.

"You know she'll be okay. She has power, and she'll use it for good. So will you," Alice said. Her navy blue eyes looked over her granddaughter and friend. She smiled and tossed her white hair over her shoulder. "Lunch will be ready in a few," she said and left.

"Okay, that was weird," Joanie said out loud. She turned to Margo. "What do you think?"

"Mmmmm, food," Margo drooled.

Joanie sighed and shook her head. "Margo! Ow!" she exclaimed as Margo's hand clamped painfully down on hers. She turned to Margo's pale and frightened face. "What?" she asked.

Margo didn't say anything, she just stared ahead of her.

Joanie followed her gaze and stared too as the green-blue glow that swirled from Margo's mirror. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"A portal!" a voice yelled as the hands of a black haired, beautiful woman reached through, grabbed them, and pulled them into it before they could scream.

Downstairs Alice looked up. Silently she bowed her head and wished them well.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim woke up late in the middle of the night, sore, but rested. She silently snuck out of the room and into the house with White Gold following her. She moved downstairs and out onto the front porch. Sighing she sat on the porch swing and watched the moon and stars on the lake.

White Gold laid on the porch next to her his head on his paws. After a few moments he raised his head and growled in the direction of the forest.

Kim got to her feet and took a defensive. She relaxed when she sensed no evil and laid back down on the swing, closing her eyes.

Sage was returning from a late night walk in the forest. He usually took them whenever he couldn't sleep. This night was no exception. He was confused and worried. Confused about his feelings and worried about his friends, especially Kim.

"Kim?" he said surprised as he noticed White Gold and Kim laying on the porch.

"Hush. Listen," Kim ordered him.

Sage listened.

"Hear nothing?" Kim asked.

"Yeah."

"That's Life," she said.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. It's just nothing because it doesn't want to be heard, it wants to work in peace with no interruptions." She opened her eyes and moved to the side to let him sit next to her.

"I've never heard it described quite like that," Sage said as he sat next to her.

"My mother told it to me."

"I could tell she was a very wise woman."

Kim nodded and smiled softly.

On impulse Sage placed his arm around her and pulled her to him.

Kim was startled at first, but relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. She shivered as she felt his lips brush her temple gently. *i_If Margo and Joanie could see me now!_/i* she thought. The thought reminded her of her situation, of her being from another dimension and returning to it when Rhon was destroyed.

Sage felt her stiffen. "What is it?" he asked.

Kim pulled away and got to her feet. "I can't do this. I can't get involved. I'm from another world, and I'll be returning to it when all this is over," she said looking down at her feet.

"What if I asked you to stay?" Sage asked. He was startled by his question but he knew she had to ask it.

Kim looked at him startled.

Sage took her hands as he got to his feet. "What if I asked you to stay?" he asked again looking into her eyes.

Kim stared for a while, a barrage of emotions flying through her. Oh! How she wanted to say yes! But.... "I couldn't, I can't; my family, my friends, my life," Kim said her voice quivering. She let go of his hands and moved to the railing pulling her robe tighter around her.

Silence.

White Gold looked from Kim to Sage and back again. He knew something was happening.

Sage moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand," he said softly. He gently brushed his lip against her hair and left.

A single tear fell from Kim's tear-filled eyes. "My life," she whispered.

White Gold got to his feet and rubbed his head against Kim's side. He looked into her eyes and they seemed to say, 'Everything will be all right.'

______________________________________________________________________________

"A very good plan Releian, a very good plan," Rhon commented idly.

Releian smiled smugly while the others glared at her. "Thank you my lord."

Rhon eyed the two young women standing in the middle of a circle of Shadow Soldiers.

Margo clung fearfully to Joanie who stood tall and glared as anything that met her eyes, except for Rhon. Every time she noticed him she felt helpless and scared at the situation. And not much scared Joanie.

"Boeg I want you to hold those two hostage before Cherry Blossom," Rhon said tapping the arms of his throne.

"What! My lord! This is _my_ plan!"Releian exclaimed. She screamed as black lightning raced through her. She fell to her knees. Feelings of hatred and sadness raced through her in that brief moment and was soon gone and forgotten as the pain disappeared. "Forgive me... my lord," she whispered.

"Boeg," Rhon said simply.

"It will be done," Boeg said bowing. He moved into the circle of Shadow Soldiers. He grabbed Joanie by the arm and threw her into the arms of a Shadow Soldier who held her tightly. He grabbed Margo's arm and openly and slowly looked her over. "Very nice," he said softly.

Margo's wide, frightened eyes narrowed to dangerous, angry slits as he threw her in the arms of another Shadow Soldier. *i_The moment I get a chance he's going down!_/i* she thought.

Joanie was thinking the same thing. *i_The moment I get a chance he's going _down _for looking at Margo like that!_/i*

Boeg teleported away.

"I have another reason for sending Boeg out Releian. I have a plan that he might blab to the Ronins if given the chance," Rhon said. "I want Matarhal and Releian to lead a main raid on the city of Toyama. There are three reasons for it. One, to cause all out panic and fear. Two, to gather energy for myself. And three, to lure out the Ronins and strike them. It's a surprise attack and they will not be expecting it and will not be on their full guard. That is, of course, we will attack if Cherry Blossom somehow saves her friends."

"She will not my lord. It is impossible," Releian said. "Those two mortal girls are weak."

"I hope for your's, and Boeg's, sake you are right Releian," Rhon said. He dismissed them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim had moved from the railing back to the porch swing and sat there with White Gold's head in her lap while she gently rocked back and forth. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A small smile played across her lips as she remembered her friends.

The first time she had met them was in middle school. She had seen Margo and Joanie before, but had never met them. Then one day at lunch Kim accidentally ran into the two sending their lunches all over the place. Joanie, who'd had a really bad day blamed it on Kim and then insulted her. Kim's temper had flared up and had insulted Joanie back. Then Joanie tried to throw a punch at Kim who had easily blocked it and then trapped Joanie in a hold. Margo came to the rescue of her friend and stomped down on Kim's foot causing her to release Joanie. The three had backed up glaring at each other and ready to strike again when the principle had arrived and escorted the three to his office. After talking with them he left his office for a while to speak with the secretary about something and they had started talking. Finding that they liked the same things and the reasons behind the attitude shown for the accident, they had become best friends fast, and got to know each other very well over their week long stay in detention. She giggled at the memory of the principle's and their parents faces when they had walked in to find the three laughing over a joke Margo had told them.

His ears perked, White Gold raised his head in the direction of the forest as two familiar smells and three dark smells appeared on the air.

"Scream," Boeg ordered Joanie, gripping her face tightly in his hands.

Joanie refused. She glared darkly into Boeg's eyes.

"Scream," Boeg repeated squeezing harder.

"Drop dead," Joanie spat.

Boeg released her and turned to Margo.

Margo did not at i_all_/i like the look in Boeg's eyes.

"Scream," he ordered her gently, taking her chin in his hand.

Margo looked defiantly at him. She hadn't the least idea what he was saying to her.

Boeg backhanded Margo.

Margo didn't scream.

Joanie grew even madder.

White Gold growled as the two familiar smells took on fearful and angry smells while he recognized the dark smells.

Kim opened her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

White Gold jumped from the porch swing to the floor and moved to the stairs growling.

Kim let her senses flow and felt the presence of evil nearby. Before she could warn the others, White Gold threw back his head and howled.

Kim's jaw dropped and she stared at the white wolf.

The howl pierced through the night freezing the five hidden in the forest and waking those in the house.

Kim was vaguely aware of the loud thud as Kento was startled awake and fell out of his bed.

A moment later the guys appeared at her side along with Mia and Yulie.

"There," Kim said pointing towards the forest.

Mia and Yulie went back into the house while the others changed into their subarmor. They ran to where Kim had felt the evil.

Kim slid to a stop as she reached the clearing and she recognized two of the five before her. The others barely stopped from crashing into her.

"Kim!" Margo and Joanie exclaimed in complete surprise.

"Margo! Joanie!" Kim exclaimed.

"So, you i_do_/i know them. Releian was right," Boeg stated.

"Your friends?" Kayura asked.

Kim nodded grimly.

"Release them," Ryo ordered.

"No," Boeg said. He smirked. *i_This is going to be easier than I thought!_/i*

Kim looked from Joanie to Margo, a question in her eyes.

Margo and Joanie nodded as they recognized the question.

Kim looked Boeg in the eyes.

"Surrender Cherry Blossom," Boeg said.

"Drop dead," Kim growled, her eyes narrowed.

"Surrender or they will die," Boeg repeated.

"Go ahead," Kim shrugged. She stood back and looked nonchalant.

"What!" Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Go ahead," Kim repeated.

In a smooth fluid motion Joanie broke the hold the Shadow Soldier had on her and flipped him.

Margo broke the hold on her Shadow Soldier and spun around with a high kick to his head that sent him flying.

Boeg turned startled. "Wha-" he started when a loud shout came from behind him. He turned to see Kim's subarmored foot fly into his face. He flew back.

Joanie and Margo moved behind Kim.

"You grabbed the wrong two girls buddy! My friends!" Kim exclaimed.

Boeg got to his feet and drew his large battle ax. He was, the least to say, mad.

The others moved around Kim, Joanie, and Margo. Margo wound up next to Kento and Sekhmet wound up next to Joanie.

Boeg called for more Shadow Soldiers and they appeared.

Ryo looked around the group as the Shadow Soldiers advanced. "Sekhmet watch her!" Ryo ordered pointing at Joanie. "Kento watch her!" he said pointing at Margo.

"Gladly," Kento said looking Margo's face over.

Margo smiled, she found him quite handsome.

Joanie looked Sekhmet over as he eyed her. "Listen green-boy," she said in Japanese, "I don't need help."

Before Sekhmet could shoot back a nasty response Kim had grabbed Joanie's arm.

[Joanie, these guys are i_not_/i bully Bobby Whaller, who if you pinch he runs away! These are hard core, kill-you-if-they-catch-you evil spirit tin cans! Not to be fought without special abilities!] Kim exclaimed in English. [So i_stay_/i,] she shoved her towards Sekhmet, [and act helpless, unless needed!]

Joanie just growled curses under her breath in every language she knew (25 different languages, 31 different dialects) while she moved to be by Sekhmet.

Sekhmet growled at her and Joanie glared.

Margo heard what Kim had said and her eyes were wide with fright at her words. She stuck close to Kento.

Kim turned to move next to Kayura. "What did you say to her?" Kayura asked since she didn't know English.

"Tell you later," Kim said as she eyed her opponents.

"Let's go!" Ryo yelled as he sprung at Boeg with Cale right behind him. The others jumped into battle with the Shadow Soldiers.

The battle was fierce and it seemed that every time they destroyed one Shadow Soldier, three were there to take its place.

"We've got to armor up!" Rowen yelled as he punched one and two more reached to grab him.

"Then do it! To arms!" Ryo yelled.

Armor of Wildfire-Tao Jin!

Armor of Torrent-Tao Shin!

Armor of Halo-Tao Chi!

Armor of Strata-Tao Inochi!

Armor of Hardrock-Tao Gi!

Armor of Venom-Tao Chi!

Armor of Illusions-Tao Chi!

Armor of Corruption-Tao Chi!

Armor of Cruelty-Tao Chi!

Armor of the Cherry Blossom-Tao Heiwa!

"Kim!" Margo and Joanie exclaimed together as they watched their friend transform.

[Cool!] Margo exclaimed in English.

[Oh,] and again Joanie was cursing in every language she knew, only in awe this time.

"Joanie!" Kim exclaimed as her sword easily carved through Shadow Soldiers.

Joanie kept her mouth shut.

Boeg knocked Ryo away from him and made his way towards Margo and Kento.

[Margo look out!] Joanie yelled.

Margo spun around as Kento was knocked away and Boeg reached for her.

"Margo!" Kim yelled watching vainly trying to fight through the mass of Shadow Soldiers to get to her friend.

[Not my friend!] Joanie snarled. She broke away from Sekhmet and went after Boeg.

He reached for Margo who was too frightened by the look in his eyes to fight back. Joanie grabbed his arm and dug her nails in. Boeg snarled and swung at her with his other fist. She used her Tai Chi training and used his momentum and weight to her advantage, flipping him hard into the ground. "Not my friend," she told him in Japanese.

Boeg got to his feet and Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Cye faced off against him.

Sekhmet moved to Joanie's side to protect her and Margo.

[Margo! Snap out of it! Don't be so timid! You can fight you know!] Joanie yelled at her.

Margo's mind snapped back into reality. [Sorry,] she said sheepishly, [new dimension, big trouble, kinda got to me.]

Joanie rolled her eyes.

Kim came up to them. [You two okay?] she asked as she sliced through a Shadow Soldier carrying a katana.

[Great once all of this is over,] Margo said. Her eyes darted around her looking for anything bad that came her way. Her body was tense and ready to fight.

[You have i_a lot_/i of explaining to do Kim Flora Doris!] Joanie scolded. She too was preparing for anything.

[Later,] Kim said.

[Let's make later now,] Sage said in English moving to her side.

Kim looked at him briefly startled then spun to stab a Shadow Soldier. [School course?] she asked him.

[Mother's half American,] Sage stated. "Ryo! Let's finish this!" he yelled in Japanese.

"Right!" Ryo linked the hilts of his katana's together, leapt up into the air, and cried out,

"FLARE UP NOW!"

A singed patch of ashes was all that was left of 1/3 of the Shadow Soldiers.

Sage moved forward to use his sure-kill when Kim stopped him.

"Let me," she said.

Sage nodded.

Kim gathered her energy.

Everyone watched her intently, including Kayura.

"BLOSSOMS BURST!"

Kim slashed at the Shadow Soldiers with her sword. A wave of gold energy bolts destroyed all those soldiers Ryo didn't take out leaving none left to protect a dumb struck Boeg.

Kim, breathing somewhat hard, turned to Boeg. She pointed her sword at him. "Nobody messes with my friends," she growled.

Without a word Boeg teleported away.

Kim turned to the others. She blushed as they looked at her awed.

They powered down into their subarmor.

[Kim Flora Doris! I want an explanation and I want it i_now!_/i] Joanie demanded.

[Keep your pants on Joanie Carr!] Kim exclaimed back.

"What are they saying Sage?" Kento asked.

"Joanie wants an explanation and Kim told her to wait."

Kento nodded.

Joanie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest looking away. Sekhmet met her vision.

"What do you think you were doing!?" he yelled at her. "You were supposed to stay with me!"

"I don't listen to the rules when it concerns the safety of my friends green-boy!" Joanie yelled.

"Joanie Carr!" Kim exclaimed.

"Sekhmet!" Kayura yelled.

Both of their eyes narrowed at the two arguers.

Joanie looked him over. "Sekhmet?!" she exclaimed. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sekhmet growled.

"Joanie calmed down enough to tell him that, "Sekhmet is the name of the Egyptian Snake _Goddess!_" She burst into laughter again.

Sekhmet turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

Kim grabbed Joanie and slapped her subarmored hand over Joanie's mouth. Joanie yelped and stopped laughing.

[Listen Joanie,] she growled in Gaelic in her ear, [this guy likes to play with poison and he's very deadly okay? Don't mess with or tease _any of them!_ They are all powerful and all are better fighters than you.] Kim released Joanie and looked her in the eyes. [Please do it for me okay?] she asked slipping into French.

Margo's face lit up. Finally! A language she knew!

Joanie sighed. [Okay,] she responded in French. [But I still get to glare at green-boy okay?]

Kim nodded smiling.

[I think we should clue them in,] Margo said in French looking at the others. [And tell them my Japanese bites.]

"Did you catch any of that Rowen?" Cye whispered.

Rowen shook his head.

"Benefit of knowing other languages," Joanie commented turning away from Sekhmet without so much as another look. "You can talk in secret."

"Do you know as many languages as Kim?" Sage asked.

"Nope. More. 25 different languages and 31 different dialects, most of them ancient."

"Also a bit of a warning," Kim said putting her arm around Margo's shoulders, "Margo doesn't know Japanese."

Margo looked away and began fidgeting. She looked up and met Kento's eyes and smiled at him.

Kim looked from Margo to Kento and smiled knowingly. An idea came to mind. "Kento you know Chinese right?"

Kento nodded. "Grew up with Chinese parents and families."

[Margo knows Chinese very well,] Kim said in Chinese.

[You know Chinese?] Margo asked.

[Yeah I do,] Kento responded.

[How about you help her learn Japanese and translate for her since you both know Chinese and can converse together?] Kim suggested.

[Why can't I help her?] Joanie complained in Chinese.

[Because Mia, a friend you'll meet soon, has a piece of ancient text she needs help translating, and since you know ancient languages....]

Joanie's face lit up at the challenge. [Point me in the right direction!] she said in English.

They then noticed everyone staring at them confused. Blushing they explained what had been said.

"Then let's introduce you to Mia and Yulie and White Blaze," Ryo said.

Kento suavely offered Margo his arm with a charming smile.

Delighted Margo took it and he led her towards the mansion.

Kim looked over at Joanie with a bright smile and winked. Joanie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

White Gold sniffed the air and realized that they were returning. He moved to the door and gently scratched at it wanting to be let out.

Yulie looked out the window and saw them returning. He opened the door and White Gold darted past him.

Joanie noticed the giant white wolf galloping towards her. "Noooo!" she yelled before White Gold had jumped on top of her sending her crashing to the ground and started licking her face.

Now it was Sekhmet's turn to laugh.

[What about me?] Margo complained.

White Gold got off of Joanie and jumped to Margo who knelt to pet him. He licked her face and she laughed.

Mia was introduced to Joanie and Margo and so was Yulie. They moved into the house and all the girls immediately took the couch.

After declining a glass of water that Margo accepted Joanie took a deep breath and turned to Kim. [I want an explanation and Kim Flora Doris and I want it now!] she ordered in English.

"Flora! You're middle name is Flora?" Sage asked laughing.

Kim threw a pillow at him that hit him squarely in the face. "It was my mom's name," she said simply. That shut Sage up and Kim took a deep breath then launched into an explanation of everything in English. Sage helped in explaining what was being said to the others who didn't know English.

Margo's eyes went wide as she listened. [Oh man....] she breathed at the end of it.

Joanie didn't say a word.

[Wait a minute! You said the guy's name is Jun?] Margo asked.

At the mention of her brother's name Kayura sat up a little straighter. She was wishing she knew the language.

[Yeah so?] Kim asked.

[Jun is the name of a friend of my grandma!] Margo exclaimed.

"What?" Sage and Kim yelled at the same time.

There was a bright flash and Jun appeared.

Joanie yelped and jumped to her feet taking a fighting stance at his appearance.

"What did she mean Alice knows you?" Kim asked calmly.

Jun shrugged. "I do know Alice. I didn't stay locked up forever in that temple for all that time you know. I got out and wandered some. I met Alice, Margo's grandmother, a while back. She knew what I was before she even met me. Seer's can do that."

"Seer's?" Mia questioned as Kim pulled Joanie back into a sitting position.

"They have the powers to see things most people can't," Kayura explained.

"And Alice could see what I am easily," Jun added.

Joanie whispered the conversation to Margo in English. [She could!] Margo exclaimed stunned.

[Yes young Healer, she could,] Jun stated in English smiling at her.

"Healer! What do you mean Healer!" Joanie demanded.

[Margo has the ability to heal wounds, much like Halo, only she doesn't use armor,] Jun explained in English.

[No wonder whenever Joanie or I or our teammates got hurt at a tournament it hurt less when you touched it to treat us,] Kim mused looking at a stunned Margo.

[Also explains why she quickly became an EMT and is now taking nursing courses,] Joanie added.

Ryo cleared his throat and eyed all of the English speakers.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kim exclaimed and translated the conversation.

They all eyed Margo with surprise and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Mia," Joanie said turning to her, "where's that ancient text you found? I'd like to see it now."

Mia nodded and got to her feet asking Joanie to follow her into the computer room. Everyone else followed them as well.

Mia pulled the text up from her grandfather's files and moved to let Joanie sit.

Joanie eyed the ancient text with a lot of 'huh's and 'hmm's. Then she looked over the computer set up Mia had. "Thank you," she told the sky above her.

"Huh?" Mia asked.

"Your computer set up is almost exactly like mine," Joanie said.

"What about the text?" Sekhmet demanded annoyed.

"Keep your pants on homme-vert!" Joanie exclaimed also annoyed.

Margo snorted in laughter.

Sekhmet glared at her.

Margo stopped laughing and moved closer to Kento.

"Okay it looks like a cross between ancient Phohecian and... and ancient," she paused eyeing the text again. "What the... heck!" she exclaimed catching herself.

"What?" Kim asked.

"It's a cross between ancient Phohecian and ancient Gaelic!"

"iWhat!?/i" Kim yelled. She bent over Joanie's shoulder to look the text over. "I see it now."

[What are they saying?] Margo asked in Chinese.

He told her.

[Wow!] Margo exclaimed in Chinese.

"I'm going to see if the grammar laws for Phohecian works for this first. i_After_/i I get the syllables and words distinguished," Joanie explained.

"How long?" Dais asked.

Joanie shrugged. "Depends on how pig-headed these people were. It could take from a few hours to when we're old and gray. Hope it's the first."

______________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note:

Well I did it!!! I finished Part Nine!! Geeze! How long has it been since my last part!! I don't remember and frankly, I don't want to remember! Anyway I hope you enjoy and will give me feedback! I don't own Ronin Warriors, but I do own all other chara's and will be thankful if you ask before you use!


	11. Part Ten: Capture

Armor of the Cherry Blossom

By: Keila Tenshi

Part Ten: Capture

  
  


Kento lost all feeling of direction as his world went topsy-turvy on him. It became solid again as he slammed into the ground. *iThat's it,/i* he thought, *iI'm never underestimating girls again./i*

Margo rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed in Japanese, one of the few terms she knew. In Chinese she said, [I didn't mean to kick you so hard!]

[That's okay,] he said rubbing his jaw. [It was a very good kick.]

Margo grinned and placed her hands on his face relieving his pain somewhat. [I told you I have a black belt in kickboxing,] she said.

Kento caught her hands in his and kept them on his face. He looked deep into her eyes.

It had been two days since they had arrived in their world and is was obvious those two were falling in love.

Without another word Kento leaned in and kissed her.

Kim couldn't help the sly grin that spread over her face as she watched the two from the safety of the trees nearby. She tensed when she heard a step behind her, but relaxed when her Evil Sense told her it wasn't evil. "I was wondering when that would happen," she told Sage softly.

"It was inevitable," Sage said. He took a glance at her. Ever since she had come he had changed dramatically, his flirting for one had almost disappeared, and everyone (besides the three newbies) were surprised.

Kim looked over at him and winked. "Follow my lead," she said, then walked out into the open, clearing her throat.

Sage followed.

Margo and Kento jerked apart looking guilty and getting to their feet.

"So Sage how much do you owe me? $20? I did win the bet you know," Kim asked seriously.

Sage sighed. "Yeah the bet was $20 that they would fall in love," he said morosely.

"What!" Kento asked.

Margo looked clueless. [Okay I got none of that,] she said in English.

[The boys and I had a bet about you two falling in love. I won $20 from each,] Kim said slyly.

[What!] Margo exclaimed.

Both looked mad.

"We're kidding!" the both exclaimed.

"Good!" Kento said.

[Actually I was angry you two didn't bet a kiss,] Margo told Kim in French.

[What!] Kim yelled in French. She blushed brightly then grew angry at Margo's smug look.

"Huh?" Sage said. Both he and Kento looked confused.

"Oh nothing," Kim said grinning nervously. [I'm going to hurt you,] she told Margo in French.

Margo grinned innocently at her.

"Lunch is ready," Kim told them in Japanese and English rolling her eyes.

Sage immediately realized her mistake and pulled her against him as the two eaters bolted towards the house nearly running her over. "You've got to watch out for that when you say food around Kento," Sage told her.

"I know," Kim said shyly. "Margo too." She realized how close he was holding her and pulled away quickly.

Sage reluctantly let her go.

"Come on! I'll race you back to the mansion!" Kim said before she bolted off.

"Hey no fair!" Sage yelled after her before giving chase.

*iLaugh,/i* a sinister voice thought from his vantage point, *ibecause you will both be screaming in pain soon./i* Tor jumped from the tree he was in and teleported to his chambers half way down. He'd learned from his observations of their previous battle with the Ronins and Warlords that Cherry Blossom's Evil Sense could only sense a certain level of evil, tone that down (keep your evil thoughts in the back of your head) and she wouldn't be able to sense you without trying (hence why she was able to walk around in the city without freaking out all the time). And that's what he did. As long as the Ronin's were distracted and not 'looking' for him, he could get past them.

~So what have you discovered Tor?~ Rhon asked him telepathically.

~Hardrock and the one Boeg likes are in love,~ Tor sent.

~Hmmmm.... Foolish mortals! We can use this information greatly to our advantage,~ Rhon announced. ~Tor, Releian, Boeg, Matarhal! Come to me!~

A few moments later the four Shadow Knights had appeared and were kneeling before their master.

"You called Master?" Releian purred.

"Yes, I have a mission for you and Matarhal," Rhon said.

"My lord?" Matarhal asked.

"Boeg and Tor will lead an attack upon Toyama, gathering souls and creating general chaos while Releian and Matarhal lead off and capture one of the Ronin scum," Rhon told them. He folded his hands before his hooded face watching while his warriors promised not to fail and disappeared. Rhone smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Nearly everyone watched with something akin to horror and disgust at Kento and Margo as they ate, swallowing plate after plate full of food.

"They really are made for each other," Rowen whispered to Cye.

Cye nodded and then looked to the person sitting next to him. Uneasily he scooted farther away from Joanie. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just that the glaring contest she was having with Sekhmet might turn violent and he didn't want to be close by if that happened.

"So how far have you gotten on translating Joanie?" Kim asked hoping to avert World War III.

"Finished with the Gaelic, working on the Phohecian," Joanie said sharply without looking away from Sekhmet.

[Joanie would you relax!] Kim exclaimed at her in Greek.

[Not until Snake-boy does!] Joanie answered in German.

Kim sighed. *iTime to resort to drastic measures!/i* she thought. [Idiot,] she said in Korean.

Margo stopped eating and looked at Kim. "Uh-oh," she breathed, and then cringed. She'd seen them do this so many times she knew what they were saying.

[Idiot!] Joanie yelled in Korean. [What do you mean idiot?!] She glared darkly at Kim.

[Exactly what I said stupid!] Kim yelled back, only in Vietnamese.

Joanie growled.

Kim glared.

The battle began.

Insults began flying between the two in all the languages they both knew. Everyone stared, catching only one or two that flew by in Japanese, English, French, Chinese, or Spanish (Margo also knew Spanish).

"QUIET!" Ryo yelled, finally fed up.

Joanie and Kim went quiet and began glaring at Ryo.

Ryo glared back.

Suddenly Kim gasped and sat up straight, her eyes wide.

[What's wrong?] Margo asked in English.

"Evil," Sage said his visible eye narrowed.

Kim cried out and clutched her head in her hands as the evil feeling became painful.

"Kim!" the others yelled.

Margo got to her feet and rushed over to Kim placing her hands on her shoulders and concentrating.

The pain stopped and Kim relaxed. "The city is under attack," she told them.

"Joanie, Margo, stay here!" Ryo told them.

By his gestures and tone of voice Margo knew what he was saying.

"I'm going," Joanie said.

[Joanie! I know you said you're going, but listen to him and stay here!] Margo said. [We need you to translate that piece of text, not to get in the way.]

Joanie growled. "Fine then!" she exclaimed. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Rowen said, to both girls.

"Let's go!" Kento yelled. He called up his subarmor and headed for his van while Kim got Mia's keys. Soon they were on their way to Toyama, White Blaze and White Gold in tow.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You'd think they'd be here quicker if they truly defended these pathetic weaklings...." Boeg commented watching as citizens ran from the Shadow Soldiers screaming in terror.

"This quick enough for ya?" Kento asked him from behind.

Boeg turned to find Kento's fist quickly filling his field of vision.

"Let's let the two big boys duke it out while we handle the tin cans," Ryo said watching Boeg fly 50 feet before landing.

"Remind me to never mess with Margo if Kento is going to punch that hard...." Dais idly commented.

"Where are the others? I can sense them somewhere here," Kim said to Ryo and Sage as Cye, Rowen, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale leaped at the nearest Shadow Soldiers harassing a group of school girls.

"We'll find them soon enough," Ryo said. "Right now though it's the people we need to save."

Kim nodded and followed the two into battle.

Working as a team, the four Ronins and Warlords and the new one fought against the threat to Toyama, while Kento had his fun with Boeg, both of them making it personal.

"HELP!!! HELP US!!!"

Kim looked up as she heard the scream and saw a Shadow Soldier attacking a woman who held a baby in her arms. She looked over at the others and saw that they were too busy to notice. Narrowing her eyes she ran for the woman and baby.

The Shadow Soldier saw her and pushed the woman against the wall of the alley they were in. Her grip on the baby loosened and the Shadow Soldier snatched it up. "My baby!" the woman screamed reaching after the Shadow Soldier from the ground.

Kim ran past the woman and grabbed the Soldier by the arm spinning him around and punching him in the face. His grip loosened on the baby and Kim snatched the screaming child into her arms. She leaped up and kicked the Soldier in the chest knocking him onto his back and turned to hand the woman her child and shove her out of the alley before the Soldier got back to his feet and grabbed Kim around the neck, squeezing. Kim winced a bit as the hinges in his armor pinched the flesh of her neck, but she had Armor strength on her side as she dragged him forward towards the nearest wall. She placed her feet up on the wall and walked up it, causing his grip to break. She flipped over him and kicked him in the back, slamming him into the wall, before whipping out her sword and slicing him through. Kim grinned in triumph as she rubbed her sore neck.

"Well, well, well...." a familiar male voice snarled over the sound of applause. "You saved a brat. I bet you feel all warm inside now." Tor stepped out of the shadows and regarded the girl in a defensive position before him.

Kim's eyes narrowed and she watched him warily, backing up out of the alley so the others could see her.

Rowen leaped into the air, firing arrows with deadly accuracy into the multitude of Shadow Soldiers, felling each one that he aimed for. Landing lightly on the balcony of a nearby building he looked down on the fight, finding each of the others and seeing how they were doing.

Sage was easily slashing his way through the armored spirits, moving through them without stopping, his sword a blur, leaving a thick cloud of mist that dissipated quickly behind him.

Ryo and Cale were doing the same, slashing rapidly through the Soldiers, side to side, protecting a family of four who were backed up against a wall.

Sekhmet and Dais were fighting along side Cye.

Kento had disappeared somewhere fighting Boeg.

Kayura was backed up against the wall, surrounded by a half circle of Soldiers. But Rowen wasn't worried. The blade of her kusari-gama was keeping them at bay well enough, if any got to close they were sliced in half.

*i_Where's Kim?_/i* Rowen thought looking around. A flash of sun on gold and white caught his attention and he turned to see her backing out of an alley, her sword raised and ready. *i_What's going on?_/i* he thought. "Oh no," he breathed as he saw Tor following her out.

Tor smirked evilly as he slowly drew his sword. "You're very beautiful you know," he said. "Do bad you have to die!" He leapt at her. Rowen's arrow barely missed taking him in the throat and he leapt back looking at the arrow imbedded in the concrete before him. Growling and holding onto the slight cut in his throat he looked up.

Kim wasn't there any more.

He snarled and looked around for her, casting his senses about for her presence, preparing for a surprised attack.

"Hello again Tor."

But Sage had come to take her place.

Tor smiled evilly. "Hello again Halo." He took a step forward and then retreated back a step as the others, except Rowen, joined Sage in facing off against him, the Shadow Soldiers dealt with, and Boeg to distracted fighting Kento to call up more. A flash of blue and gold told him that Strata had 'rescued' Cherry Blossom from him, and the enraged cries that reached his ears told him she wasn't happy with that. Tor stood out of his defensive position and looked haughtily at them, a smirk curling his lip. He reached into a pouch and pulled out a handful of dust which he threw out for the wind to catch. "Shadow Soldier rise!" he yelled. Immediately hundreds of Shadow Soldiers appeared and attacked the Ronins and Warlords. "I'll be seeing you soon!" Tor yelled as the armored ones began battling the armored spirits again. Laughing manically he teleported back to his master.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rowen was glad he was wearing armor. But even through the armor the force of Kim's pounding fists on his back hurt. Ungracefully he dropped her to the ground and stood over her with his arms crossed ready to be screamed at.

"What did you do that for! I could have taken him! Not with help I admit, but you didn't need to kidnap me away!" Kim accused getting to her feet.

"Remember you said you didn't fight well with weapons?" Rowen asked calmly.

"Yeah," Kim snapped back. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at Rowen with his same expression. "What of it?"

"It's obvious he's a lot better with swords then you are."

"Obviously, that's why I was backing out of the alley, to signal for help."

"You would have been dead before anyone reached you."

Kim blinked. "And how do you see that?" she asked.

"The others just barely got to him now. He would have broken through your defense and sliced you open by now."

Kim blinked more. "Guess I better thank you now huh?" she said sheepishly.

The sounds of battle reached their ears.

"Thank me later," Rowen said turning to run back to the new melee.

Kim took a step to follow when a feeling of evil assaulted her senses, making her freeze in her tracks. She looked in the direction of another alley and saw Releian standing there.

The woman in green-blue smiled tauntingly at Kim and blew her a kiss.

Kim narrowed her eyes. An explosion from the battle reminded her of the others and her eyes briefly looked that way. She looked back at Releian.

"Come on Cherry Blossom," Releian taunted waggling her fingers at Kim.

Kim looked back at the battle scene and made up her mind. The others had it under control, and as long as she kept her evil sensing abilities in the off position she would be okay. Kim took a step towards Releian, transforming down into her sub-armor.

Releian smirked and backed into the alley, disappearing into the shadows.

Kim broke into a run towards the alley, wary, senses alert, ready. And she was happy she was ready, as the deadly beauty launched a diving attack from above. Kim's reaction was instantaneous. She leaped back into an aerial attack and kicked Releian twice, sending her flying back to the pavement.

"Witch...." Releian snarled getting to her feet. She held her chest where Kim's second kick had struck and wiped the blood from her mouth where Kim's first kick had connected.

"I've been called worse," Kim stated taking a defensive position.

"I'm not surprised." Releian screamed as she leaped for Kim's throat.

Kim ducked and spun around, her leg arching through the air, aiming for Releian's chest. Releian blocked the kick and threw one of her own, catching Kim in the chest. Cherry Blossom shook it off and renewed her attack, throwing a fast flurry of punches and kicks her opponent could barely block. Then she was on the defense as Releian sprung her own flurry of punches and kicks.

______________________________________________________________________________

"LIGHTNING BOLT CUT!"

The last of the Shadow Soldiers disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Sage looked over his work and nodded, proud of the little destruction to the street and surrounding buildings he'd caused.

"Nice job Halo," Sekhmet complimented as the others joined him. Sage nodded in response.

"What of Hardrock and hard head?" Dais asked.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

An explosion from the street next to them told them where the two combatants were.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MASTER!"

"I think he's done," Ryo said grinning.

Kento appeared a moment later looking mad. "Coward teleported back to his boss on me," he growled.

"That sounds familiar...." Rowen said.

The former Warlords shot him sharp looks.

"Heh.... Did I say that out loud?"

"Wait a minute. Where's Kim?" Kayura asked looking around.

"I thought she was right behind me when I came to join in the second round," Rowen said.

An explosion from above made them all look up at the roofs. Two figures, one in gold and white, one in green-blue, went flying overhead.

Releian spun in mid-air and fired an energy blast at Kim that barely missed her and hit the building behind. The Ronins and Warlords down below ran for cover as large chunks of building came flying down.

"She's insane!" Sage exclaimed as the two fighters landed on another building and disappeared from sight.

"She's learned very quickly," Kayura commented.

Up on the rooftop Kim and Releian traded furious blows. It was obvious Kim was the better fighter, but Releian was quicker and merciless.

Kim shook off another punch to the gut and retaliated with an upper-cut that sent the green-blue woman flying into the air. Releian got to her feet snarling.

"That's it!" she shrieked. "You're mince meat!"

"Mince meat?" Kim repeated in wonder. She paid for her wondering as a screaming Releian tackled her.

The gloves were off, all honor forgotten, fighting styles left in the dirt; their fight became an all out, no-holds-barred, knock down cat fight. Clawing, hair pulling, biting, scratching, wrestling, neither one of them was going to give up.

Kim finally got an advantage and got on top of Releian, pinning her down. "This ends now," she gasped.

Releian grinned evilly. "I think not. Don't you agree Matarhal?"

*i_Crap!_/i* Kim thought. She moved to turn but was too late. She screamed as her body felt consumed by fire, every nerve of her being ablaze. When the darkness of unconsciousness began to fall, she accepted it, letting it cool the burn.

"Kim!" Sage yelled as he heard the screams.

As one the Ronins and Warlords leaped into the air and used the building as a stepping stone to the roof top.

"No!" Sage yelled when he landed.

Matarhal and Releian stood within a portal, Kim hanging limply from a pair of Matarhal's arms.

"Too late boys and girl," Releian cooed, stroking Kim's hair. "Too late."

The portal closed before the others could reach it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

I finished part 10! Now please don't kill me!! Well I *should* have more time to finish this thing since I'm in college now. Should. Bleh.... Anyways.... This summer I went to Japan for two weeks and had a BLAST!!! Now I'm trying to find a job there, and I haven't even graduated college yet.... But I will fulfill my goal of living there at least a year! In time.... Now to start Part 11.... Oy....


End file.
